I Don't Remember That Episode
by Kkarrie
Summary: What would happen if you got sent to the Psych universe? Would you use your knowledge of the show to one up Shawn and pretend to be a psychic? Jane thinks so but now there's an issue because she can't remember this particular case ever being an episode
1. Chapter 1

Jane Adams shivered slightly as she hurried down the steps of the Douglas County Public Library. She was supposed to get off work there at five, but the flu was in full force and she needed the extra cash, so when Janice had called in Jane had offered to pick up the extra shift. It was now 9pm and it was freezing outside. It was February and that meant snow, ice and cold weather. In her rush she slipped a little bit on the steps and almost fell the rest of the way down. She swore and then regained her footing. The parking for library employees was across the street. The street normally wasn't busy, but Jane neglected to look both ways before stepping out onto the street. A horn honked and she saw a blur of headlights as a car came right at her. She barely had time to register what was happening when someone pulled her out of the way. She landed on the ground with a painful bump and then looked up at her rescuer. He was tall and was wearing a grey suit with the most awful tie Jayne had ever seen. It looked like a clown hurled on it.

"Are you stupid?" He asked scowling at her. She couldn't really make out his face in the shadows cast by the street lamp, but the tone of his voice made it was clear he wasn't happy.

"Sorry, I didn't see it coming." Jane apologized, standing up and brushing herself off. "Thanks for that though." Her rescuer made a sound of indifference.

"You didn't get hit by a car, but don't think you're going to get away with blatant jaywalking." He said pulling a notebook out of his pocket. Jane noticed a badge clipped to his belt as he moved his jacket to the side.

"Jaywalking, are you kidding me?" Jane nearly yelled in disbelief, annoyed that after saving her from a car this guy was going to write her up for something that would best be described as criminal mischief. She started heading for her car and then realized she was looking at very different surroundings then she was supposed to be. It was much warmer, there was no snow and her car was no where to be seen. She turned around to look behind her at the library and that too was no where to be seen. Her rescuer grabbed her arm and before she could react he had put handcuffs on her wrists. He put her in the back of an unmarked police car. Jane was irked at this point and as soon as she was in the car she kicked the back of the driver's seat.

"Don't you have to read me my rights or something?" She asked giving the seat another kick. The man stayed silent but in the light from the passing street lights Jayne could see a muscle in his jaw twitching. She studied him as they drove. His hair was dark and close cut. His hands gripped the steering wheel with his knuckles turning whiter as he drove. When they got to a stop light he turned around.

"Would you stop kicking my seat?" He hissed.

"Would you at least tell me who you are?" Jane asked. She was tired and her arms were beginning to hurt from being in the cuffs. Streetlights illuminated the car and as the man turned back to face forward around Jane got a good look at his face and her mouth opened in a perfect O.

"Lassiter?" She said aloud and then quickly closed her mouth wishing she hadn't said it. He acted as if he hadn't heard her. Within minutes he parked and then pulled her out of the car. Jane got a glimpse of the building in the dark and did a double take. This was the strangest experience she had ever had in her life. First, the cop who arrested her was a fictional character and now she was standing in front of his fictional police station.

Shawn Spencer didn't normally hang out at the Santa Barbara Police Station during the night. Especially not on nights he wasn't working a case, those nights he usually was out with Gus battling it out in a game of DDR or having a Judd Nelson marathon. Tonight, however, he had realized when he walked out the door of his apartment that he had left his wallet at the station earlier that day. The case he was working on had involved some pretty intense psychic visions and he assumed the wallet had fallen out either in the chief's office or near Lassiter's desk. He had just checked the chief's office and was on his way over the Lassiter's desk, when the doors of the station opened and Shawn watched as Detective Carlton Lassiter brought a girl in. He had her in handcuffs and she was wearing jeans and a sweater.

_*Odd, Shawn thought to himself. It's a little warm in California to be wearing a sweater.*_

The girl was looking around the station, her face confused. Lassiter took her over to his desk ignoring the fact that Shawn was standing right there.

"Can I help you out with anything Lassie?" Shawn asked, still staring at the girl. She ignored him and kept staring at the ceiling, her eyes flickering back to Lassiter every once in a while.

"You could help by leaving me alone." Lassiter snapped, pulling paperwork out of his drawer. "Now you stay put," He growled at the girl as he switched the handcuffs so her right arm was handcuffed to the chair. "I need coffee." As soon as Lassiter was gone Shawn grabbed the key out of Lassiter's desk, where he had put it. He unlocked the handcuffs and grabbed the girl's hands to make her look at him.

"Are you alright?" Shawn asked the girl directly, watching her face for any clues that might help him to 'divine' the reason she looked so awful. The girl looked up at him and her face lit up in recognition, then flickered with confusion and then went into utter disbelief.

"What's going on here?" She asked her voice slightly shaky.

"Well, you just were arrested by the police and brought into the police station at 9:00 at night." Shawn supplied beginning to think this girl was crazy. She shook her head.

"No, I mean what are you doing here? What am I doing here?" She looked all around the station and then turned back to Shawn. "You're James Roday." She didn't say it as a question, but stated it as a fact. Shawn tilted his head to the side.

"No….. You must have me confused with someone else. My name is Shawn Spencer. I'm the department's psychic detective." He held out his hand. The girl looked at it and then at his face and slowly reached out her own hand. Shawn grabbed it and dramatically pulled her out of the chair. He held her hand to his forehead. His eyes were closed so he missed the look of complete horror that crossed the girl's face. Their little exchange had attracted the attention of the few policemen that were working late that night. Lassiter had been in the conference room getting his coffee and almost dropped it when he walked back to his desk to find Spencer holding his prisoner's hand. He was scowling fiercely and when the girl saw him her eyes got wide and she let out a small noise of shock and fear.

"Spencer what the hell is going on here? You aren't supposed to unlock the handcuffs. How did you get my key anyways?" Lassiter asked, demanding an answer to the ruckus the psychic was causing.

"I'm sorry Lassie, but I was trying to divine an answer when you startled her." He pointed at the girl who was staring at both of them. He pushed the girl back into the chair that she had been sitting in before. He grabbed Lassiter's coffee out of his hands and held it out to her. "Have some coffee." The girl barely registered when Shawn sat her down, but at the mention of coffee she shook her head.

"No thanks. I don't take three creams and four sugars in my coffee like Lassie does." She held out the cup to Lassiter. Lassiter took it, but didn't drink it.

"How do you know my name?" He asked her, scowling furiously. Shawn held up a hand.

"Hang on Lassie I think a better question is; what is her name?"

Lassiter glared at Spencer. "You're a psychic shouldn't you already know that?" he snapped.

"My name is Jane Adams," The girl said. She was sitting with her arms crossed and shivering a little as if she were cold.

"What business do you have being escorted into a police station at night and then screaming when you see the stern face of Detective Lassiter?" Shawn asked giving her a wink. "C'mon Lassie this'll be like playing good cop, bad cop."

"Head Detective Lassiter," Jane and Lassiter corrected him at the same time. Lassiter glared at her.

"Spencer, might I remind you I'm the only 'cop' here." He turned back to Jane. "How do you know so much about us?" Lassiter asked her again. Jane chewed her lip for a second thinking things over. _Should I really tell them that Psych is just a TV Show in my life? No they'll send me to a loony bin faster than you could say pineapple. What would Shawn do? _She looked at him and then blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"I'm psychic." Lassiter rolled his eyes and Shawn laughed.

"Please, I didn't get the psychic vibe from you." He said, waving his hands around Jane's aura. That was all Lassiter could take. He stood up from where he had leaned against his desk and grabbed Jane's arm.

"Spencer, if this is one of your pranks," He growled as he pulled Jane to her feet. Jane pulled away from him and took a step back holding her hands out in front of her.

"Wait, I can prove it," She said, hoping the two men were living lives identical to the ones she saw every Friday on TV. Lassiter looked like he wanted to reach for his gun, but didn't and just crossed his arms instead. Shawn looked intrigued.

"So prove it." Lassiter challenged. He couldn't lock up Spencer for being a fake, but if this girl was trying to pull the same routine he would make sure she knew she had gotten arrested by the wrong detective.

"Shawn once broke one of Gus' boss's mugs while haunting the house himself." Jane looked at Shawn to see what his reaction would be. Shawn was still looking at her intensely and then he tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"I didn't think it, but you do appear to be psychic." He announced. Lassiter held up a hand.

"That proves nothing other than the fact you're a fake and a klutz Spencer." He said. Jane looked at him and then licked her lips. There was only one thing she could possibly think of to say to Lassiter that would make him believe she was psychic.

"Victoria said she still loved you." That was all Jane had to say, Lassiter looked shocked for a moment and then he looked furious.

"Alright, I have just about had about enough of you." He grabbed Jane's arm again. "Maybe a night in prison will make you think twice about playing around." He pulled and dragged Jane down the stairs to the holding cells. It was a quiet night at the station and they were the only two people down there. As Lassiter fumbled slightly with the keys, Jane started talking again.

"You thought everything was going so well. You bought that necklace, it was gorgeous." Lassiter didn't say anything but stopped looking for the right key and just held them in his hand. "You thought it was a chance for you to redeem yourself with the dinner and she handed you divorce papers." Lassiter looked up at Jane. His eyes weren't teary, but he looked incredibly defeated. Jane put a hand softly on his sleeve. "Please don't make me spend the night here." Her voice was soft and she was almost whispering. Lassiter slowly set the keys back in the desk where they belonged. Jane followed him back upstairs where he wordlessly collected his things and then left the station. It didn't seem right to follow him so Jane stayed standing there.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know what you did," Shawn whispered to Jane as he came over to her. "but I've never seen Lassiter that upset." Jane still felt cold despite having her sweater. She didn't answer Shawn, but turned to look at him.

"Is there some place I can stay, the Psych office maybe?" Shawn gave her a quizzical look.

"You don't have anywhere to stay?" He asked her. Jane shook her head.

"I'm a long ways from home right now." Her face fell as she suddenly realized the reality of the situation. This wasn't a dream. She pinched herself just to make sure. Shawn put an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, you can stay at the office. I'm sure Gus won't mind." Jane shook her head.

"You know he will, but I guess getting him mad is better than having me stay at your dad's house." Shawn looked at her quizzically.

"Yeah…." He said trailing off. "Let's just get you settled." Jane had never ridden on a motorcycle in her life, but she soon found herself sitting behind Shawn clinging to his waist hoping she didn't fall off. It was about a five minute ride to the Psych office. It was hard to tell distance in the TV show because everything happened automatically, but as Shawn turned off the motorcycle Jane couldn't help but look around at the dark, quiet ocean front building that had Psych emblazoned on the window.

"I always thought it'd be bigger." Jane commented as Shawn let her in the door and flipped on the lights. Shawn gave her another sideways glance and then started shoving old magazines and newspapers off the couch under the window.

"You can sleep here if you want." he said pointing at the couch. "Tomorrow we'll go back to the station and have Jules look you up in the system."

"We could, or we could run around and pretend to be psychic." Jane mumbled as she tried arranging the pillows in a comfortable position.

"What do you mean pretend to be psychic?" Shawn demanded. "I am psychic." Jane snorted in laughter.

"Yeah, and if you're psychic then I'm the president of the United States. The only reason people think you're psychic is because you used your skills of observation one too many times and the police wanted to arrest you." Shawn gaped at her for a moment.

"Well, you're not psychic either Miss Adams." He snapped. Jane had never seen Shawn mad on the show, but she was pretty sure he wasn't the type of person you wanted to be mad at you. It wasn't that she wanted to spend all night arguing with Shawn, she just wasn't his biggest fan on the show. She loved the straight and narrow of Lassiter or Gus a lot more.

"Oh yeah?" Jane challenged feeling very much like a five year old. "Prove it."

"You prove it!" Shawn challenged back. "All you did was make a claim about a case I solved with Gus over a year ago."

"What about Lassiter? I seemed to know an awful lot about him." Jayne retorted.

"So does a stalker."

"Fine, when you were 18 your dad arrested you for stealing a car with some girl. You had really bad hair and looked like Judd Nelson."

"You're still making a great argument for the stalker angle." Shawn said.

"Gus got held hostage in a bank and you blamed yourself for it. He hugged you for, what can best be described as, an uncomfortable amount of time and told you he loved you."

"I have never told anyone about that." Shawn said. His was voice emotionless. "So either you're psychic or you've been talking to Gus." He pulled his iphone out of his pocket. "One little call will fix that." He pushed a couple of buttons and then held the phone up to his ear, after a moment he started talking. "Gus! Hey buddy what's up?" he listened. "Well. yes I suppose I called you so I should know what's up. Listen, have you been talking to anyone about the bank case?" He rolled his eyes. "No the chief did not tell me to stop talking about cases again." The front door of Psych opened and Jane could hear Gus ranting.

"Shawn, why on earth would I tell someone about the bank case? The only good thing that came out of that case was Luntz having to miss work for three days because no one would work with him when he smelled like a sewer." By the time he finished his rant he was standing in front of the couch staring at Shawn and Jane. "Who is this Shawn?" he pointed at Jane, but didn't bother to hang up his phone. Shawn talked into his phone as well.

"This is Jane Adams. She says she's psychic."

"Shawn, you know how the last 'psychic' you talked to ended up."

"In prison for murder and counterfeiting," Jane said causing both men to look at her.

"I think she's just a stalker." Shawn said.

"You know that's right." Gus said. Jane couldn't help but grin, even if this was a weird hallucination or a dream it was kind of fun.

"Alright 'Miss I'm Not a Stalker'" Shawn said. "Tell me something that a stalker wouldn't know." Jayne sighed thinking hard. Gus and Shawn shared a smirk and were about to do the trademark fist bump when Jayne realized something.

"Drimmer was going to tell everyone that you and Lassiter were former lovers in the suicide note he wrote. That one time when Lassie did a bad, bad thing."

"You mean when Lassiter killed that guy?" Gus said.

"He was exonerated." Shawn said exasperated. "You should know that since you helped me with that."

"and you told him that on your ski vacation." Jane said.

"Stalker…." Shawn repeated in a sing-song voice, breaking the awkward silence that followed Jane's statement. "Look, you can stay here tonight and then we'll figure out something in the morning." He tossed her a blanket and then turned and settled down in the chair in front of the TV.

"Shawn, we can't just leave her in the office. What if she steals something?" Gus objected.

"She can't steal anything if I'm here too."

"You guys do realize I can hear you right?" Jane asked lying down on the couch and kicking off her shoes. Shawn and Gus both looked at her and then Shawn turned on the TV. They watched that night's episode of American Duos. An hour later Gus stood up and stretched.

"Don't forget we have a softball game tomorrow." Gus reminded Shawn as he got out his keys. "I suppose we'll have to take her." He motioned over to Jane. "Dude, she fell asleep." Shawn shrugged and then yawned himself.

"I won't forget about the game buddy. Lassie wants me to play right field, but I think I'll be setting myself up for second base. Just like I always do." He said.

"That was for little league tee-ball Shawn" Gus said rolling his eyes. "See you tomorrow. The game is at ten, don't be late."


	3. Chapter 3

Jane slowly opened her eyes. She smiled as she thought about the crazy dream she'd had the night before. Imagine getting sucked into the world of Psych. She sat up and slowly stretched. She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light. That's when Shawn came around the corner from the bathroom. Jane screamed and Shawn jumped dropping the clothes he was carrying in his hands.

"What?" He yelled back. "Did Gus let a mongoose in again?" Shawn carefully climbed up on a chair to be off the floor.

"I don't remember that episode." Jane mumbled as she remembered what had happened the night before.

"What did you say?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing," Jane supplied lamely. "Are those for me?" She pointed at the pile of clothes on the floor. Shawn nodded as he slowly got down from the chair.

"Yeah, you should at least wear the team colors if you're going to the game with us today." He tossed her a blue and white baseball t-shirt. Gus ended up picking them up for the game. Jane found herself smushed in the back of the blue echo that Gus drove.

"The game should be pretty easy," Gus was saying as he sped along the streets of Santa Barbara.

"Yeah, you guys are just playing the hairdressers right?" Jane asked. Gus shot Shawn another 'She is a stalker' look. "Anyways, it won't matter because Shawn will over throw first base five times." Shawn didn't say anything to that, but just glared at her using the rearview mirror.

After the game, they headed to the sports bar just like in the show. Jane found herself sitting between O'Hara and McNab. Lassiter had been avoiding her all day and only responded to her direct questions with grunts. Jane figured he was still freaked out from the night before.

"I'm suffering from something that has been known to plague athletes and international men of leisure." Shawn was explaining to the table. "It is known as the Yips."

"It should be known as the Sucks." Lassiter commented snidely before giving a head nod to McNab as the whole table smirked.

"Say what you want Lassie, but I have been seeing a sports psychiatrist and it has been helping."

"You over threw first base five times today." Juliet pointed out.

"Yes, and it could have been ten times." Shawn admitted. He paused and looked around the table. "Dude, they forgot my fries again." He complained to Gus. Jane smiled and then froze as she saw a black hooded figure lurking outside the bar. That's when she remembered what episode she was in. She got up hurriedly from the table and ran to catch up with Shawn.

"Shawn, you have to listen to me." Jane tried to get Shawn's attention as he marched determinedly up to the hostess. He turned to face Jane.

"No, I don't have to listen to you stalker girl. You predicted the exact number of times I would over throw first base, the points each team had, you even knew it was McNab's Birthday, which he doesn't even know we got him a cake for. I don't have to listen to you anymore, not until I get my fries." He went back to track down the hostess who had moved across the restaurant. Jane glared at his retreating back and then went back to the table. She grabbed Shawn's chair and scooted closer to Lassiter.

"Hey, you were sitting over there." He objected pointing at the place across the table where he had made Jane sit. Jane ignored his objection and looked back to the front of the store where she could see the black hood of who _she _knew to be Mr. Salamatchla.

"Just listen, there's a guy about to come in the door and he's going to have a gun and he's going to try to shoot you." She whispered to him. At the mention of the word gun Lassiter's head snapped towards the front door. "I know you have two guns with you." Jane said. Lassiter looked at her funny. "Don't ask how I know that, but we have to catch this guy instead of just scaring him off." Lassiter didn't hear that part because that's when Shawn came over to tell him about the guy with the gun. Lassiter stood up and yelled one of Jane's favorite lines from this case.

"It's the police! Freeze Douchebag!" Lassiter fired off dozens of bullets in the direction of Salamatchla. Jane ducked under the table and didn't come out until she didn't hear any more gunfire. The restaurant was in disarray, there was glass everywhere and Shawn was standing staring at Jane with a new found respect.

"What was that?" O'Hara asked as Lassiter put his guns away.

"That guy had a gun!" Both Jane and Shawn chorused. Jane glared at Shawn.

"One at a time," Lassiter snapped. "and O'Hara call the chief. I might have some explaining to do." Jane snickered, but pulled a straight face when Lassiter glared at her.

"The guy walked in the door with a gun." Shawn said and he raised a hand to his temple. "He wasn't here to rob the place. There was less than fifty dollars in the drawer."

"Spencer, don't be ridiculous." Lassiter said. "He was probably just a junkie looking for some quick cash. I've seen it before."

"No, Shawn's right he-" Jane interjected.

"Oh just be quiet! The both of you!" Lassiter cut her off mid sentence. He had finally snapped and was yelling at them. "It's bad enough that I have to deal with him and all his psychic bull crap." He pointed at Shawn. "I am getting sick of this psychic charade. The both of you can just leave," He motioned to McNabb who pulled on Jane's arm and led both her and Shawn out the door. He didn't let go of Jane's arm until they were on the other side of the police tape.

"Awww Buzz, c'mon man let us at least still be in the crime scene." Shawn complained trying to climb back under the tape, but the rookie cop held his ground. Jane grabbed Shawn's arm and pulled him off to the side.

"Shawn it's not about the money in the drawer." She tried explaining to him.

"I know that, I'm the one who pointed that out." Shawn reminded her.

"Yeah, but think about it. Who goes into a _known _cop bar to get money? He obviously had another plan right?" Jane was trying to lead him to the conclusion she already knew was coming.

"Right," Shawn said. Jane could practically see the wheels turning inside his head. "So he was there for something else…."

"He was there to shoot someone." Jane supplied not having the patience for Shawn to put the pieces together. "He was there to shoot Lassie."

"Who was there to shoot Lassiter?" Gus asked coming over to them. "And why did he kick you guys out?"

"He kicked us out because she made him mad." Shawn pointed at Jane.

"I was just telling him the truth. You're the one who annoys him all the time." Jane shot back. "Now there's a hotel key in the alley, but it doesn't matter because he dropped it on purpose."

"Right, and how about you just tell us who did so we can all go home tonight?" Shawn asked crossing his arms.

"I'm not telling you," Jane scoffed. "I'll tell Lassie." With that she stalked over to McNab and started talking to him. Shawn and Gus watched as the rookie's face went to one of surprise and then he took her back in the bar.

The chief was there now and she was talking with Lassiter as McNab brought Jane over to them. She was talking to Lassiter.

"The perpetrator came in the door. Spencer alerted me to a weapon and I fired off a few rounds. However he ran out the door before I could catch him."

"A few rounds?" She said raising her eyebrows in response to what Lassiter had told her. She then looked over at Jane. "Who is this?" She narrowed her eyes when she saw Jane's baseball shirt.

"This is a…." Lassiter tried to introduce her, but couldn't figure out what to call Jane.

"My name is Jane Adams and I know who the culprit is." Jane finished for him. "You're looking for Mr. Salamatchla."

"Salamatchla, I know that name." Lassiter said. "His son OD'd. The guy only got put away on a weapons charge. It was all I could get at the time.

"Exactly," Jane said. "He thinks you got it wrong and he's trying to serve justice in his own perverted way. If we don't catch up with him, someone is going to get seriously hurt or even die." The chief raised an eyebrow and looked at Lassiter. Lassiter was fidgeting and finally he sighed.

"Fine, I'll send a couple of uniforms to pick up Salamatchla." Lassiter said waving at McNab. Jane smiled at that. She hung around as they finished processing the crime scene and then headed back to the station with Shawn and Gus to make sure everything was going smoothly.


	4. Chapter 4

As they walked through the door of the station after stopping for smoothies Jane saw Lassiter waiting for them.

"Did you find Mr. Salamatchla?" Jane asked before Lassiter could say anything. The detective nodded.

"McNab and Ryan picked him up and brought him in, but not before he took a couple shots at them." He snapped.

"Are they ok?" Jane asked concerned about McNab. Lassiter nodded.

"They're fine, just a little shook up." He held up a case file. "We got another case though. The chief wants you to look at it." Shawn moved forward to grab the file from Lassiter. The detective pulled it back. "Not you Spencer, the girl." Jane's eyes went wide and she went with Lassiter over to his desk. She was a little nervous and was trying to remember which episode came next in the season. "Look this over," Lassiter snapped pushing a case file into her hands. Jane glanced up at him and was rewarded with a quirked eyebrow. Jane looked back at the file. It was a standard breaking and entering where the homeowner had been killed. "Well, who did it?" Lassiter asked, his voice full of challenge as if waiting for Jane to mess things up.

"I don't know," Jane admitted. Lassiter smirked and started reaching for the cuffs on his belt. "without seeing the scene." Jane added hurriedly. Lassiter frowned and Jane couldn't tell if it was from thought or disappointment he didn't get to throw her in the holding cell.

"Fine," Lassiter grumbled. "O'Hara!" He barked across the station. "We're going to check the Hudson scene again." O'Hara looked up from her report and nodded.

"I wasn't leaving a note for my mother," Lassiter snarked. "grab your gun and let's go." O'Hara sighed and clipped her gun to her belt. As they walked out the door Jane brushed against a man coming in. She looked up to see Henry Spencer walking in.

"Sorry, Mr. Spencer," She apologized, waving as she got in the back seat of Lassiter's car. She was turned around and didn't see the weird look the elder Spencer gave her and he walked in the station. All thoughts of the weird girl were gone from Henry's mind as he saw his son.

"Shawn!" He called out and rushed over to where Shawn was standing with Gus. "Are you alright? I've been trying to call your phone ever since I heard about the shooting."

"Dad relax, I'm fine. Gus is fine." Shawn said.

"I still would have liked to receive a phone call or something." Henry said. "Gus what's the first thing you did after you gave your statement?"

"I called my parents," Gus said.

"and what's the first thing Shawn did?"

"He ate a banana," Gus said with the same certainty about the statement as before.

"Exactly," Henry said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Only because it made me think of you, my great big papa monkey." Shawn said, goofing around to try to get out of trouble with his dad. Henry didn't seem to buy it, but let it go.

"Lassiter and Juliet just left on a case, shouldn't you go with them?" Henry asked changing the subject.

"Nope," Shawn replied sulkily. "they found a new psychic."

"What do you mean a new psychic?" Henry asked warily. He remembered Lindsay Liken just as much as Shawn did.

"I don't know Dad, there's this girl that Lassie saved from being hit by a car last night and she knows things,"

"Stalker thing," Gus interjected.

"Yeah, she knew details about you arresting me for car theft. Stuff I didn't even tell Gus." Henry sighed.

"Maybe she used to be an old girl friend, maybe she really is a psychic or maybe you're just rusty." Shawn gave him an exasperated look.

"She knew about Lassiter's divorce, the Canadian case, McNab's birthday and the only girl friend I've had since all this psychic stuff started is Abigail."

"Then maybe you do have a stalker." Henry said as he headed for the door. "Maybe you should try looking her up on the internet. She might have a fan page for you." He chuckled. Shawn glared at his dad's retreating back.

"That's not funny!" He shouted. He turned to look at Gus for a fist bump. Gus was too busy laughing himself to notice the raised fist. "It's still not funny." Shawn mumbled and then headed for O'Hara's desk.

Jane fidgeted in the backseat of the car. Lassiter was dodging traffic as he headed to the crime scene. Jane didn't know who the culprit in the Hudson case was. She didn't even remember this being an episode. Shawn should be the one in the backseat, not her. Juliet kept glancing back at Jane in the mirror.

"Where are you from?" Juliet finally asked, breaking the silence. Jane glanced up and briefly met Lassiter's eyes in the mirror. She looked back down at her hands, which she had folded in her lap.

"Indiana, I work at a library." She mumbled.

"A psychic librarian," Lassiter said his voice full of sarcasm. "I bet that's nice. You can just grab books off the shelf before people even tell you what they want." O'Hara glared at her partner as he poked fun at the girl. She didn't know if she believed any of this psychic stuff or not, but she didn't like to bully people either. Jane ignored the snarky comment from Lassiter.

"How's Hank doing since you accused him of murder?" She asked innocently, slyly changing the subject. Juliet gave a small smile as Lassiter gave a glare to the back, but he did stop making fun of Jane.

Back at the station Gus looked around fearfully as Shawn used Juliet's computer to look for Jane's information. Gus hated knowing he would be blame if someone caught Shawn. Henry had left shortly after making sure Shawn was okay and the chief was on the phone with the owner of the bar, reassuring him that the department would reimburse him for the damage Lassiter had caused.

"I'm in," Shawn whispered and Gus looked over Shawn's shoulder to see him typing Jane's name into the search bar. The computer hummed for a little bit before dinging. Shawn looked at the screen. "That's really weird," he said. "there are three people named Jane Adams in the Santa Barbara area, but they are all over the age of seventy-five."

"Do a broader search." Gus suggested. "Maybe she isn't from here." Shawn changed the parameters.

"Nope still nothing."

"What's nothing?" MacNab's voice asked. Shawn and Gus whipped their heads up. "Are you guys supposed to be using Detective O'Hara's computer?" Gus slapped Shawn on the arm.

"I told you," He whispered. Shawn put on a smile.

"Yes, you did buddy, my strawberries weren't ready to harvest I should have listened to you." Gus gave Shawn a confused look. McNab however gave an understanding smile.

"It's okay Shawn, my wife Francie plays those games all the time. Hey, I should have her find you on facebook so you can be neighbors." McNab's face lit up even more. "Man, you guys are the coolest." With that he clapped Shawn on the back and headed for the break room.

"If that had been the chief we would have been in a lot of trouble." Gus said disapprovingly.

"The bigger problem I have now is that I need to learn how to play Farmville" Shawn grumbled. "C'mon let's go catch up with Lassie and Jules just in case this girl turns out to be a psychopath."


	5. Chapter 5

Jane looked around the crime scene. The house was pretty normal. No real signs of a struggle, at least not from what Jane had seen on TV shows. She glanced back to the doorway where Lassiter was standing with his arms crossed, like a lion waiting to pounce on a wounded gazelle. Jane avoided meeting Lassiter's eyes and concentrated on looking around the room some more. The case file had been less than helpful. It stated that Ian Hudson's neighbor had noticed the front door ajar during her early morning jog. When she had checked to see if he was alright she had found him facedown on the floor. The tape outline was still on the floor, although the body had been removed hours earlier. Forensics had gone through the crime scene with a fine tooth comb and Jane couldn't see anything that looked like a clue.

"Well?" Lassiter drawled. "Any visions?" Jane could feel the panic starting to grab hold of her. She took a deep breath.

_I just have to think like Shawn._ She told herself. She walked through the kitchen area. It was a big open kitchen that merged seamlessly with the dining room.

"Mr. Hudson wasn't married." She stated, remembering the case file didn't say anything about a spouse. There had also been no wedding ring in the photos of the body. "However, he was seeing someone." Jane noticed a pink smear on the inside of one of the coffee mugs sitting by the dishwasher.

"Forensics found additional toothbrushes, women's clothing, and toiletries in the bathroom, but none of the neighbors remember seeing anyone here." O'Hara said, reading off from her notebook. Jane inwardly sighed with relief. Maybe this case wouldn't be so hard and then she could figure out how to get home.

"It doesn't matter what she sees in the room." Lassiter snapped. "Forensics already spotted the lipstick stain on the mug. We need to know the killer, or are you getting some 'psychic blockage'" Lassiter put up his hands in quotation marks. "Maybe the reason you could catch the culprit so fast last time is that you're in cahoots with Salamatchla."

"Carlton!" O'Hara exclaimed, horrified at the accusations that her partner was throwing around.

"What?" Lassiter turned to face her with his voice returning to a normal level. "All she has is the same flimsy excuse Spencer has been feeding me since day one and I am tired of it. When we get her back to the station we're going to see just who she really is." Jane stood silently in the kitchen through Lassiter's whole rant. She looked up when it was over and saw Lassiter heading for the door. He threw a glare at O'Hara as if blaming her for what was going on.

hcysppsychhcysppych

Shawn and Gus pulled up outside the Hudson house. As they did Lassiter came out slamming the door behind him.

"You know Spencer, for all the stupid stunts you've pulled. I haven't ever been this mad at you. I've wanted to shoot you, but never like this." He pointed a finger in Shawn's direction. Shawn turned to Gus.

"Was that a compliment, me making him less mad then someone else?" He asked Gus. Gus nodded.

"I think so," Shawn smiled and gave Gus a fist bump.

"In that case, I accept. I will help you solve this case and then we'll figure out who Miss Adams really is." Lassiter groaned and rubbed his hands over his face.

"That sounds like fancy popsicles and roses Spencer, you can take this case and you can take the girl. I don't know why on earth I picked her up in the first place. Maybe she should have just gotten hit by that truck." With that he stalked off for his car. For once Shawn was lost for words. Gus looked like he was about to cry. Shawn looked up to see Juliet and Jane standing on the front steps of the house. Jane was tearing up and Juliet gave her an apologetic look and then hurried to catch up to Lassiter.

After the detectives drove away Shawn came over to Jane. He put his arm around her shoulder again and gave a small squeeze.

"It'll be okay, we'll just solve this case." He assured her.

"No, you don't understand." Jane sniffled through tears. "Lassie's my favorite." She wiped the tears from her face and ignored the odd look Gus gave Shawn at her statement.

"Favorite?" Shawn repeated after Jane. She sniffed again and nodded.

"Yeah, I mean he was rough of you in the beginning, but after the planetarium case he turned around…" Jane trailed off as she caught the scared look Gus was giving her. "Sorry," She mumbled and started for Gus' car which was parked on the curb. "Now c'mon let's take a ride in the blueberry. Odds are Hudson was sleeping with someone he worked with." Gus gave Shawn an 'I told you she was a psychopath' look and got in the driver's seat.

"Where does Hudson work?" He asked, buckling his seatbelt.

"Mintark Enterprises." Shawn said.

"What's Mintark Enterprises?" Jane asked.

"Mintark is the biggest printer supplier this side of the Mississippi." Gus explained, not really sure why Jane wouldn't already know that. Shawn snickered.

"Dude, did you really just use that phrase? What, are we in a John Wayne movie now?" He asked, still laughing.

"Shawn, Mintark's farthest west branch is in St. Louis. That is this side of the Mississippi." Gus snapped a little irked. Jane shook her head. Everything seemed to be back to normal for them, with the exception of her tagging along in the back seat.

hcysppsychhcysppych

Lassiter and O'Hara made it back to the station in record time. Lassiter marched determinedly over to his computer and started searching for information on Jane. O'Hara gave her partner the space he obviously needed. The explosion of his temper at their newest 'friend' was a rare thing for Lassiter. He yelled at Spencer on a weekly basis, but it had been a long time since he had threatened the psychic.

"Obviously that girl is using a fake name, or she's lying about being from Indiana." Lassiter said slapping a stack of papers down on O'Hara's desk.

"Who is using a fake name?" Vick asked as she came over to O'Hara's desk. "I certainly hope you are working on the Hudson case. Anyone hanging around the department can wait until you solve a possible homicide." She sounded like she was making a suggestion, but Lassiter caught the glint in her eyes that made him quake in his boots. "Is that understood?" She asked, putting on her 'hard ass' voice.

"Yes chief." Lassiter said, grabbing the stack of paper back off of O'Hara's desk.

"Hudson worked for Mintark Enterprises." O'Hara started to say.

"Let's head over there and ask some questions before they close for the day." Lassiter said heading for the door. O'Hara sighed and started after him.

"That's what I was going to say," She mumbled.

hcysppsychhcysppych

Jane looked out at the Mintark building. It wasn't a tall skyscraper building, but what it lacked in height was made up for by the length. It was at least two city blocks long. The plain tan outside of the building was surrounded by greenery and flowers. The big glass doors at the entrance opened into a spacious lobby with a large desk in the middle. Shawn and Gus approached the security guard seated at the desk.

"Good Afternoon," Shawn greeted him. "my name is Shawn Spencer and these are my associates; Skip Lowerstreet and Indigo Streak." Jane smiled as Shawn gave one of his typical introductions. The guard didn't seem to be impressed by Shawn's creative names.

"What can I do for you?" He drawled. Shawn's smile never faltered.

"I was wondering if I could speak with Mr. Ian Hudson." The guard blew a bubble with the gum in his mouth and let it pop with a loud crack, but picked up his phone and dialed.

"Mr. Hudson is out of the office today, his partner Miss Ross will be down in a few minutes to see you." He said as he hung up the phone and went back to reading his magazine. Shawn thanked him and then went over to Gus and Jane who were watching the fish swim in the aquarium against one wall.

"What are you going to ask his partner?" Gus asked. "We don't even know what kind of work he did."

"Gus don't be a Vuvuzela horn during an English soccer game."

"Football," Jane corrected him.

"I've heard it both ways. We don't have to know anything."

"That's obvious," Jane commented. Shawn opened his mouth to give a retort when a petite, red haired woman rushed over to them. Shawn noticed the wrinkles in her business suit and the concealed circles under her eyes.

"Mr. Spencer I am so sorry to keep you waiting. Ian never came in this morning and I've been trying to finish his proposals for your company." Gus' eyebrows rose. "You are the group from Centremark, aren't you?"

"SPENCER!" Lassiter's voice rang out in the otherwise peaceful lobby like a sneeze during a prayer at church. Shawn looked over to see Lassiter and O'Hara striding across the wood floor of the lobby. O'Hara's heels were making a clacking noise. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He snapped when they reached the group clustered around the aquarium.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Paula Ross asked looking completely confused. Lassiter flashed his badge.

"Santa Barbara Police Department, we're here to ask some questions about an Ian Hudson."

"Ian isn't here today, that's what I was telling these people." Paula said looking even more confused.

"What these people didn't tell you, is that Ian Hudson was found murdered in his home this morning." Lassiter said, breaking the bad news. Shawn watched Paula Ross' reaction as Lassiter made his statement. Her eyes flickered with disbelief followed by her slowly sinking into one of the plush arm chairs behind her.

"Dead? How?" She asked when she regained her thoughts.

"We aren't sure yet." O'Hara said trying to comfort the woman in her shock. "Do you know of anyone who would have wanted to hurt Mr. Hudson.?" Paula shook her head.

"No, Ian was nice to everyone. He handled dozens of accounts and made every customer feel like they were the only customer we had. They never complained about him at all."

"Was he involved with anyone?" Lassiter asked further probing the idea of an office romance. Again Paula shook her head.

"Ian was married to one thing, his job. Any woman who tried to pursue him always found herself second to that."

"Was anyone ever jealous enough to make threats over it?"

"Ian hadn't been seeing anyone for at least the past twelve months. He was too busy working on the merger."

"What merger?" Lassiter asked his attention now focused completely on Paula and not on Shawn, Gus and Jane who were trying to get the fish to follow their fingers along the length of the tank.

"It hasn't gone public yet, but Mintark and Centremark were going to complete a merger in which Mintark would buy out Centremark and put their name on Centremark products." Paula explained.

"That isn't a merger," Gus commented as the fish he was guiding lost interest. "That's called a buyout." Paula nodded.

"The companies decided to go with the term merger because it gave better publicity to Centremarks' recent recalls."

"Would they be likely to fire Centremark employees?" O'Hara asked, taking furious notes.

"Oh certainly, the factories producing Centremark products would completely shut down and be revamped and employees retrained, but not everyone would be retained. Mintark is more up to date on production technologies. We use machines that can take the place of five workers." Lassiter nodded.

"Thank you for your time If we need anything else we'll be sure to call you." He said giving her what he hoped was an apologetic smile. Shawn, Gus and Jane followed the two detectives out the door. Once they were outside Lassiter turned the three of them. "Spencer, if you think you're going to get away with jeopardizing an investigation by questioning possible murderers before the police get a chance to, you are sorely mistaken."

"It wasn't my idea Lassifrass," Shawn said pointing over at Jane. "it was hers. She said he was probably sleeping with someone at his office and I did get some strong romantical vibes when you were questioning Miss Ross." He waved his hand around his temple. Lassiter rolled his eyes and started for his car.

"If you mean romantical because she was wearing pink lipstick I've got news for you. My ex-wife wears pink and so does half of the country." Shawn made a face at Lassiter's retreating back.

"Well, there goes that theory. Is anyone hungry for pizza?" He asked. Jane's stomach grumbled loudly. "I'll take that as a yes. We'll grab Mario's on the way to the office and then we'll crack this case. Maybe Ian Hudson has a facebook filled with pictures of girls he's slept with."

"You should also check to see if McNab's wife added you." Gus commented. "That way you can be farmville neighbors." He started laughing as Shawn glared at him across the roof of the car as they got in.


	6. Chapter 6

Instead of going to the psych office like Jane thought they would after getting pizza, Shawn drove to his dad's house. It looked exactly like it did in the show. The sun was almost gone by the time they got there. Jane couldn't see much of the beach, but she knew it was there, she could smell it.

"What are we doing at your dad's house?" She asked carrying the pizzas up the front steps. Shawn didn't answer her and rang the doorbell. Henry answered the door and all but groaned when he saw Shawn standing on the front steps with Jane and Gus.

"This had better not be about that new psychic." He threatened Shawn as he let them through the door and into the kitchen.

"Please Dad, can't a son bring his father pizza at night and have it be for purely innocent reasons?" Shawn asked, acting offended by his father's insinuation.

"Shawn, the last time you came into this house without ulterior motives was the day your mom and I brought you home from the hospital." Henry said. "There's plates over there," He added when Shawn started opening the pizza boxes. Shawn rolled his eyes, but grabbed a few plates out of the cabinet. "What's your name?" Henry asked Jane as she took a bite of her pizza.

"Jane Adams," She answered after swallowing the bite.

"You're a psychic?" Henry asked again. Jane inwardly knew she wasn't going to eat much until Henry was done interrogating her.

"Yes," Jane said hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

"How'd you end up in Santa Barbara?"

"I just did," Jane replied, thinking back to the previous night. Henry didn't like that answer, it was similar to one Shawn would have given him.

"Are you going to continue to work for the SBPD or do you have other ambitions?"

"I don't know," Jane said looking mournfully at the pizza on her plate.

"You don't know." Henry repeated throwing his hands up in the air. "You're worse than Shawn." Jane could feel her frustrations with the case and being hungry and not having taken a proper shower welling up inside her.

"I don't know how I got here." She snapped at the older Spencer. "I don't know how I'm going to get out. I don't know where I'm staying. All I know that I'm hungry and I want to eat." With that she grabbed her plate of pizza and headed out to the porch. She flopped down on the front steps.

*So what if they don't believe me,* She thought to herself. *I just don't know how to get out of here.*

Jane had let the door slam behind her and when she was out of the room, Henry turned to his son.

"What did you get yourself involved in this time Shawny?" His voice was quiet and he was using Shawn's nick name from when he was younger. Shawn hated when he did that.

"I don't know Dad, she just showed up out of no where and seems to know a lot about us all. There wasn't anything on her in the system. It's like she's Sam Beckett, but instead of leaping into a body she's just here."

"What did she know about the case earlier today, the shooting at the bar?" Henry asked, the cop inside him trying to make sense of everything.

"She knew everything," Gus chimed in. "She pegged the shooter before he even came in the bar. She knew his name, his motive and how he was going to lead the cops onto the next step."

"Did you ever stop to think that she might have been involved with the culprit?" Henry asked, voicing Lassiter's accusations from earlier.

"Lassie thought that," Shawn said, glancing out the window to make sure Jane wasn't listening in. "but the way she reacted to the idea didn't scream accomplice." He thought for a minute. "Here's the thing though, she knew every single detail about the shooting this morning, but didn't know anything about the Hudson murder. She was making educated guesses on things."

"So what I've trained you to do."

"Exactly, Dad I don't think she's psychic." Shawn said.

"Really?" Henry sarcastically said. "Could it be because there's no such thing as psychics?" He shook his head. "Son, you need to figure out what her game is and put a stop to it. She's just the kind of problem that could expose your act. You also need to get her a place to stay and don't even think about putting her up in my house." He gave Shawn a warning look and then grabbed some pizza for himself and headed for the living room. Shawn made a noise of frustration.

"Is this how Lassiter feels after every single case? Because it isn't a good feeling," He complained to Gus before going out to the front porch. He sat down on the steps next to Jane, who had finished her food. She was staring out at the ocean.

"Your dad doesn't want me to stay here." She said as Shawn sat down.

"You heard?" Shawn asked, afraid she would have heard the entire conversation. Jane shook her head.

"He never liked it when you let anyone stay here before, not even Lassiter when he was accused of shooting Chavez." Shawn glanced over at Jane.

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Why start now?" Jane said cracking a small smile.

"Are you really psychic or are you making educated guesses?"

"I can't guess someone's name, Shawn." Jane replied, evading his question. Shawn sighed and let the subject drop. "What are we going to do about the Hudson case tomorrow?" Jane asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"We'll talk to more people in his office. Hopefully Lassie and Jules come up with a plan of action tonight that will let us get into the offices again." Jane nodded in agreement.

"So, I guess I'm sleeping on the couch in the office again?"

"Nah, I was gonna call Jules and tell her you need to be watched and take you over to her apartment."

"Is this so you can know where she lives?" Jane asked, remembering that Juliet's apartment wasn't in the show until the end of this season.

"Fine, maybe you are psychic. C'mon, let's go down to the station. They'll still be there." Shawn said offering a hand to help Jane up. She grabbed it and steadied herself on her feet.

"You know, I like the more serious side of you." She commented. "Maybe you should let it show more." Shawn gave her a puzzled glace before going inside to get Gus.


	7. Chapter 7

Juliet hated being at the station this late. When she was working a case she threw herself into solving it as quickly as possible, but right now they were waiting for warrants and the judges that needed to sign them were at home like normal people. All she wanted to do was go home and take a hot shower. She hadn't been able to after the softball game and things had been crazy all that afternoon. That combined with Lassiter's mood after leaving Mintark made it one of the worst nights she'd spent at the station over the past four years.

"O'Hara where are those summaries?" Lassiter snapped as he walked by her desk to get himself a fourth cup of coffee.

"I'm still putting them together. There isn't a lot of information on this Mintark Centremark merger." O'Hara said, holding out a few pages for him to look over. "It looks like Madison Roth was supposed to be meeting with Hudson this afternoon. Roth is the head of marketing at Centremark." Lassiter flipped through the pages quickly.

"Did you find anything on Roth?" He scanned the last page for any details. O'Hara nodded moving her computer screen to show Lassiter.

"Roth used to be employed by Mintark. He left the company about seven years ago." Juliet said showing Lassiter a resume she had found posted online.

"Interesting," Lassiter said. "we'll need to talk to him in the morning. Write that down." O'Hara jotted it down on a post-it and handed it to Lassiter. Lassiter started to head to head back to his desk, coffee and post-it in hand.

"Good Evening," Shawn announced to the station as he walked in the door. Jane reflected how crazy the three of them must look. Lassiter and Juliet had taken the time to change their clothes before investigating the Hudson case, but Shawn, Gus and Jane were still wearing their jeans and team shirts from that morning. Lassiter groaned.

"Spencer, why?" He asked throwing his arms up in the air in frustration. Shawn shrugged.

"I can't help it if I have psychic stuff exuding from my body at all times of the night." He explained. Lassiter still didn't look happy. Shawn glanced around the room. There were a handful of uniformed officers who were the night shift. They along with Lassiter and O'Hara were the only people in the building. He realized that Lassiter had said something snarky to him while he had been looking. "I'm sorry Lassie, what was that? My head is abuzz with psychic-icky-ness, psychic-nicity?"

"I said if you have stuff exuding from you; you should probably get that looked at." Lassiter grumbled. He had been looking forward to a night of real police work since Spencer would be babysitting Jane. Shawn ignored Lassiter's comment and raised a hand up to his temple. He had noticed the post-it in Lassiter's hand.

"I'm sorry Lassie, I still can't hear you. There's so much interference in the psychic world." He took a step closer to the head detective. "You're looking for someone, someone named." Shawn furrowed his brows more. "Montana, Hannah… no, that's not right…. Montreal!"

"That's in Canada, Shawn." Gus interjected, losing his patience, Just like Jane he wanted to take shower and get some sleep.

"No, it's not Canada…. Wisconsin?" Shawn snapped his eyes open. "You're looking for Madison Wisconsin."

"Why would we be looking for a city?" Lassiter snapped. Jane had to put a hand over her mouth to hide the smile. Her mood was lifting now that Shawn was having one of his 'visions'. Shawn shrugged.

"I don't know, are you looking for a manufacturer of delicious cheeses?"

"We're looking for a Madison Roth." Juliet supplied. "He is the Centremark employee in charge of handling the merger."

"Which isn't really a merger," Gus commented. "If they go through with that buy out I know West Coast Pharmaceuticals will need to allocate almost twice as much money for their paper and printer budget."

"Why do you say that Gus?" Juliet asked, pulling out a notebook.

"They just signed a contract with Centremark, which states that in the event of a merger they would still be required to fulfill the five year agreement. The reason they didn't go with Mintark is because of the higher prices." Gus explained. "This was before Centremark's recalls."

"Would there be other companies with similar contracts?" Lassiter asked. Gus nodded.

"It was a pretty standard contract when they signed it."

"Tomorrow morning we'll find Mr. Roth and we'll head back to Mintark to ask a few more questions about this merger." Lassiter said, his mood improving now he had somewhere to go with his case.

"Yeah, here's the thing about tomorrow." Shawn started to say. "Before tomorrow comes tonight and Jane needs a place to stay."

"What about your dad's?" Juliet asked.

"He doesn't like me." Jane said.

"She could stay with you," Shawn suggested pretending to just now think of that idea.

"Shawn, I don't know if that's a good idea…." Juliet trailed off.

"I'm allergic to cats." Jane stated. All four of the people around just stared at her for a moment. "They make me break out in hives," Jane said shrugging her shoulders.

"How would you know she has cats?" Lassiter asked incredulously.

"She told Shawn, in the diner before the Spelling Bee case."

"She could stay in lock up." Lassiter suggested changing the subject.

"She hasn't done anything wrong." Juliet objected. "We can't put her in jail just because she needs a place to sleep."

"What about Guster's apartment." Lassiter threw out another suggestion. Gus shook his head violently.

"Oh, c'mon dude." Shawn tried to encourage his friend. Gus pulled Shawn off to the side. Jane almost laughed out loud as they held one of their normal whisper arguments.

"Shawn, I will not have her staying at my place."

"Dude, she's not that crazy. We had a nice conversation at my dad's."

"That doesn't mean I want her sleeping in my house. She can stay at your place."

"I'm not staying at a drycleaners." Jane interrupted. Shawn glared back at her.

"What, are you allergic to fabric softener?" He asked sarcastically.

"No, I just like sleeping in a bed."

"Oh, shut up all of you." Lassiter snapped. "If it's that big of a deal she can sleep on my couch." Now it was Lassiter's turn to get stared at. "I mean, I'd have my gun with me at all times and if she tried anything I'd shoot her." He was stumbling over his words. Shawn was the first to break the silence.

"Well, good luck with that then. Gus and I have to go divine some more on this case." Shawn and Gus headed out the door. Jane was a little surprised they would leave her with Lassiter so easily.

"Well, I'm going to go too. Big day tomorrow," Juliet said grabbing her stuff and heading out the door as quickly as possible. Jane glanced over at Lassiter.

"O'Hara's right, we should go too." He commented, grabbing his jacket from the back of his desk chair. Once again Jane found herself riding in Lassiter's car, but this time she was sitting shotgun and he hadn't handcuffed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane sat quietly as Lassiter drove. She hadn't expected him to volunteer his couch for her to sleep on. She gave a quick sideways glace at him and saw he was focused intently on the road. Upon a closer look she saw his jaw was clenched tightly and he had a death grip on the wheel. She leaned back in the seat and a sigh escaped her.

"I probably wouldn't shoot you." Lassiter reassured her. Jane smiled a little at that.

"I figured," She said. "not unless I approached in a threatening manner." Lassiter wasn't sure how to answer that. The phrase stirred his memory of a conversation he'd had with the chief before she made him take a psych evaluation.

"Look, whatever this is that you have going on. I doubt it is psychic, but you don't have to say it. You can keep it to yourself." He said. Jane looked over at him. "We know almost nothing about you, but you know weird details about us that normal people shouldn't know." They drove for a few minutes more before Jane broke the silence.

"My favorite color is orange," Jane said quietly looking out the window at the passing street lights. Lassiter glanced over at her. "and I like Chinese food."

hcyspsych

"I thought you were going home." Gus said as Shawn pulled up outside the psych office.

"I know dude, but with Lassie watching Jane we finally have time to do some real research on her." Shawn said as he opened the door.

"By real research you mean?"

"The internet instead of a police database, exactly." Shawn replied. "If she's a real person and not a time traveling alien she'll be on the internet."

"Unless she's just using a fake name." Gus said.

"Dude, don't be a wrench wielding space monkey. She's got to be using her real name." Shawn typed a few things into the computer and then paused. "It's just weird though," He added thinking out loud. "The way she talks about us and our cases. They're all sequential and she always refers to the case. The case where Lassie shot Chavez, or The Spelling Bee case. Like she's read about them and that's how she keeps them straight."

"So, the stalker idea is now back?" Gus asked.

"Maybe, do you remember what she said about Lassie? How he was 'her favorite'. That's a weird thing to say."

"You say weird things all the time." Gus pointed out.

"I know, but I don't go around calling seemingly complete strangers my favorite." Shawn said typing some more.

"You did that to that guy you thought was Tom Selleck from Magnum P.I.," Gus reminded him. "which is even weirder than Jane because you thought a complete stranger was another complete stranger."

"Dude, that mustache was totally spot on for Tom Selleck…." Shawn said, starting to defend himself before trailing off in thought. "When Jane met me, she called me by another name. She called me James somebody. It's like she recognized my face, but thought I was someone else." Gus snorted in laughter.

"You think Jane thinks you're a television character?"

"Crazier things have happened." Shawn said.

"You know that's right." Gus said giving Shawn and fist bump.

hcyspsych

"There's the couch, here's a towel and the bathroom is down the hall." Lassiter said thrusting a fluffy white towel into Jane's hands. Jane looked around Lassiter's house. It looked just like it had in Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing. She opened her mouth to tell him that, but closed it when she remembered their earlier conversation.

"Thanks," She mumbled and headed for the bathroom. Lassiter didn't seem too comfortable with her staying the night, but she wasn't going to ignore a perfectly good shower. Lassiter waited until he was absolutely sure she was in the bathroom with the shower running before he pulled out his phone and called the one woman on the face of the earth that he trusted, his partner. He had briefly considered calling his mother, but then dismissed that as suicide. If he told her there was a girl at his home she would drive the six hours and kill him herself, even if he was doing something as innocent as keeping tabs on a possible psychopath. His mother had never liked the idea of him dating, even in high school. Victoria had been the one exception to that and he hadn't really talked to his mother since he had signed those divorce papers the year before. O'Hara's sleepy hello brought him back to the present.

"O'Hara, what do I do with her?" He asked, not bothering to go through any small talk. He could hear a long slow outward breath on the other end of the line and then there was another couple seconds of silence before O'Hara answered him.

"Carlton, she's not an animal or a small child. Just give her some food, make sure you don't shoot her and bring her back to the station in the morning." O'Hara said over the phone.

"I know that," Lassiter said his voice getting annoyed. Lassiter heard the water shut off. "I have to go. I'll see you at the station tomorrow at eight." O'Hara hung up after reminding him not to wear his gun in the house. Jane came padding down the hallway in her socks and headed for the couch. She plopped down on it and grabbed a magazine off the coffee table.

"Are you hungry?" Lassiter asked remembering O'Hara's advice. Jane looked up over the magazine and shrugged. "Do you want a beer?" He asked, changing tactics and hoping she was over twenty-one. "Can you have a beer?" He edited his question when Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I can have a beer. I'm twenty-three." Jane thought through how many beers it would take to get Lassiter drunk since that had been a really funny part of the planetarium episode and decided it wasn't the best idea. "Thank you, but I'm fine. I'll have some water." Lassiter shook his head and pulled a glass out of the cupboard.

"No water on the couch," He said showing her the glass and putting it on the counter. Jane put the magazine down and went to sit at the counter in the kitchen. Lassiter rummaged through his fridge looking for something to eat, unlike Spencer he had worked that evening trying to find information on the case. He found a container of leftovers from a few days before and inspected it to make sure it wouldn't kill him.

"You got rid of your case board." Jane commented looking around the apartment as she sipped her water. Lassiter tipped the leftover Chinese food onto a plate and stuck it in the microwave.

"It was taken as evidence in the Chavez case. After that was over I didn't really want it back in the house." Lassiter said staring at the microwave as if hoping it would go faster if he wanted it to.

"So, supposing it had taken three or four days to solve the Salamatchla case. Who would have taken point on the Hudson murder?" Jane asked, hoping she sounded like she was just making conversation. Lassiter shrugged and offered Jane a crab rangoon. He stirred the food on his plate.

"I don't know. Whoever wasn't busy at the time, Dobson maybe? Why?"

"Just curious, I just didn't remember this…." Jane trailed off.

"This?" Lassiter prodded for her to finish.

"Police procedures." She lied. "I've been reading crime novels at work." Lassiter didn't say anything, but Jane had a feeling he didn't believe her. They sat in silence as he finished his dinner. Jane hopped off the stool as he put his plate in the sink. "I'm going to bed now," She said pointedly sitting down on the couch. Lassiter stood in the kitchen, not sure what to do. "That means I don't want you standing in the kitchen staring at me like a creeper." Jane was blunt, but Lassiter got the point and started heading to his own room.

"Peculiar case," He commented as he got to his door. Jane didn't say anything and Lassiter continued. "someone went to the trouble of making it look like a B&E but the coroner doesn't think that he was killed by accident. It's almost as if it was planned." Lassiter ran a hand through his hair and then shut his bedroom door behind him. Jane relaxed a little bit and stared at the dark ceiling above her head. Maybe this was still part of a crazy dream, and when she woke up in the morning she'd be in her own bed and she could make pancakes.

hcyspsych

"Are you sure Lassiter is going to be okay with us coming over?" Gus asked Shawn as they pulled up to the curb outside the detective's house the following morning. "Wait I don't even have to ask that. He won't be happy. Just get back in the car Shawn." Shawn turned to face his partner from where he was half way across the yard.

"All we're doing is picking up Jane." He said reassuringly. "We also might try to grab some breakfast. We were out of waffles this morning."

"I don't think Lassiter eats breakfast or if he does it's probably the souls of criminals and innocent bystanders." Gus grumbled as they got to the door.

"Touché on that one buddy, look at you making up one liners this early in the morning." Shawn said knocking on the door. There was no answer.

"Let's go, he probably left for the station already." Gus said. Shawn put his ear to the door and listened.

"There's someone in there. C'mon," He dragged Gus around the back of the house to where there was a patio with a sliding door that led into the kitchen. Looking through the slits in the blinds they couldn't see anyone. Shawn looked sideways at Gus before trying to open the door. They both heard the click of a gun.

"Don't even think about it," Lassiter warned them. Slowly Shawn and Gus turned around. Seeing who it was Lassiter lowered his glock. "What the hell are you two doing here?" He snapped. Jane opened the patio door, holding another gun in her hand.

"Where'd you get that?" Shawn asked Jane, inching away from her hand that was holding the firearm.

"It was in the shower," Jane said. "I was washing my hands and Lassie told me there was someone outside."

"Spencer, what are you two doing outside my house?" Lassiter asked, repeating his question from earlier.

"I was just telling Gus that we were all out of waffles and he insisted we come over and ask you for some. I was trying to tell him that you were probably busy." Shawn explained. Lassiter pinched the bridge of his nose. Usually headaches like this didn't hit him until the afternoon, when Spencer had been at the station.

"You two, leave. I need to get my tie and then I'm heading to the station." Lassiter shooed Shawn and Gus. Shawn responded by walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, look Gus. Pancakes!" He spied a few leftover pancakes on the counter and grabbed one. "Man, Lassie you sure can cook."

"I made those," Jane said.

"Really," Shawn said feigning surprise. Lassiter mumbled something about wishing he had more guns and went to grab his tie. "So Jane, seen any good television shows?" He asked as he dug into his pancake. Jane glanced up.

"I haven't had time," She said hesitantly.

"Really?" Shawn said a note of surprise in his voice. "Because I thought you would have caught up on your favorite show. You know that one with the charmingly, devilish, disheveled psychic consultant." Jane gulped, but thankfully Lassiter came back at that moment.

"Spencer, don't leave dirty dishes on the counter." He snarked. "We're going to be late. C'mon." Jane quickly headed out the front door. Lassiter waited for Shawn and Gus to leave before shutting his door and checking the lock. Jane got into Lassiter's car without glancing back at Shawn. She knew he wasn't really psychic, but she wasn't sure what she had said that had let him figure out her secret. As Lassiter started the car she realized she just had to deny being from another reality. There was no way Shawn could prove that.

hcyspsych

"I hope you're happy with having Lassiter annoyed with us before we even get to work." Gus said as he pulled into traffic. "Shawn?" He glanced over at his friend when Shawn didn't respond immediately.

"Did you see her face?" He asked thinking things through. "She flashed a look of panic, her pulse visibly sped up."

"Shawn, don't just quote that English guy from Lie to Me." Gus interrupted.

"Something I said freaked her out. I'm beginning to think that television idea isn't that far off."

"Well, whatever her deal is. Lassiter seems to like her now, so breaking the news to him is going to be harder."

"I know dude, but I'd rather have him be angry then be dead. Whatever she's playing at can't end well. Do you remember what she said at the bar? Something about ending the case before someone got hurt. The gun thing was weird too. Lassie told us about the guns in the shower and the hi-fi, but it wouldn't have been in the case report. If she had grabbed the one from the peanut bowl or the bread box I would assume she read the reports. Lassie blabbed about those two in his statement." Shawn trailed off and sat the rest of the trip in silence.

"Have you thought about the Hudson case at all?" Gus asked as he parked at the police station.

"I wish, this girl's in my head."

"So what are you going to tell Lassie and Jules when they ask?"

"I'll probably just wing it. That seems to work most of the time." Shawn said shrugging.

"Just get her out of your head. Let Lassie and Jules take care of her. We need to get this case solved." Shawn nodded in agreement and headed into the station.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning Jules." Shawn said smiling brightly. Lassiter and Jane were sitting around the junior detective's desk. It looked like she was walking them through the information they'd received over night. "Lassie, Jane, the pancakes were amazing. Would have been better with blueberry syrup or even better pineapple filled," He let his gaze wander around the room as he thought about pineapple pancakes.

"Pancakes?" O'Hara asked confused.

"I had some unexpected breakfast guests." Lassiter said glaring at Shawn and Gus. "Have you heard back from Centremark?" He asked O'Hara getting everyone's focus back on the case instead of pancakes.

"We made an appointment with Madison Roth for nine this morning and we're heading back to Mintark this afternoon to question some more employees." Juliet said.

"Can we carpool?" Shawn asked as everyone headed for the door. "Gus has been driving an awful lot and it's more economical and environmental."

"It isn't exactly healthy," Lassiter snapped. Shawn tilted his head to the side.

"because Lassie will probably shoot you if you're in his car." Jane finished, trying to fight back her laughter.

"Well, we wouldn't want that. It would break my record." Shawn said decisively.

"What record?" Gus asked.

"My record of never being shot."

"You've been shot at plenty of times." Gus objected. "You even got me shot at."

"Yes, but they never hit us. My dad made a bet that I'd get shot before the age of forty. I expect him to pay up, although I never expected to get that old." Shawn looked over at Jane whose laughter from just moments earlier had disappeared. "What now?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing, just don't count your chickens before they're hatched." Jane said avoiding Shawn's gaze and getting in the back of Lassiter's car. Lassiter rolled his eyes and got in the car with O'Hara. They left the parking lot before Shawn thought about getting into Gus' car.

"Dude, that was creepy." Gus said to Shawn.

"Yeah, you're telling me. C'mon let's head out and meet this Madison Roth."

"Aren't you going to wait for Lassiter to get to Centremark before we head over there?" Gus asked. Shawn shook his head.

"He didn't have any coffee this morning. He'll need to swing by and get some. He only gets coffee at Scooter's and O'Hara will take ten minutes to decide whether she wants a coffee too. That, combined with the five minutes Lassie will take debating if he should offer Jane coffee, gives us thirty minutes to scout out the place before Lassie shows up." Shawn laid out for Gus.

hcyspsych

Lassiter sped through the streets of Santa Barbara. He was ready to get this case closed so he could avoid Spencer until the chief made him call the psychic in again. He could also figure out Jane. There was no way she could be psychic, he knew that much, but it didn't explain all the stuff she knew. He hadn't told her to grab a gun when he had alerted her of the intruders that morning. She had known where it was. Lassiter never told people where he kept his guns. He had told her about the intruders, so that if he ended up shooting someone she wouldn't be freaked out. Women tended to scream when Lassiter shot people. He glanced back in his rearview mirror. Jane was staring and her hands in her lap. He almost wanted to ask her what she meant when she told Spencer not to count his chickens, but she was probably making it up just to scare him. Since, after all she wasn't psychic.

O'Hara glanced towards the back too. She felt a little out of the loop with everyone else knowing about pancakes that morning. She hadn't meant to ditch Lassiter the night before, but she had felt disgusting and getting home was more than a luxury it was necessary. She wasn't sure why this Jane girl was freaking everyone out as much as she was either. She hadn't said anything to O'Hara that made her seem weird or stalkerish, besides the cat comments.

"Do you think the murder was done for personal or business reasons?" Jane asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be the psychic?" Lassiter countered. Jane remembered she was supposed to be keeping up that charade. "It could be either one at this point." Lassiter continued. "We still don't know if Hudson was involved with someone in the office. If he was it could very well be both." Jane winced as the seatbelt dug into her shoulder as Lassiter made a sharp turn into the parking lot of a coffee shop.

hcyspsych

"Do you have a plan to get us in Centremark?" Gus asked as he and Shawn strode into the Centremark building. Unlike Mintark where everything was low to the ground and Earthy feeling, Centremark was a twelve story building with stainless steel accents.

"Just trust me dude." Shawn said. As they walked in the lobby, Shawn noticed it was just as modern as the outside of the building, but something was different. There were several ceiling tiles that didn't fit and paint was peeling. Clearly the company hadn't been putting a lot of time into the up keep of their lobby. Shawn spied a woman in her early to mid thirties leaning against the reception counter. Her long dark hair was gently curled and her clothes were stylish. She looked good and she knew it. Shawn sidled over to her before Gus could flip his jackal switch.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The woman asked looking them up and down. Her voice sounded bored and she gave a small hair toss. Shawn gave her a charming smile.

"Yes, we're here to see Madison Roth." He explained. "Would you be able to tell him we're here?" The woman laughed, Shawn felt the hair on the back of his neck rise.

"Do you have an appointment?" The woman asked, her eyes continuing to appraise Shawn and Gus as if they were slabs of meat at the market. Shawn slowly shook his head.

"No, we just thought we'd drop in. Ian Hudson said Madison was the man to ask about printers." Shawn waited for the woman's reaction to him name dropping Hudson. Even a secretary would be aware of a buy out of the company and they definitely would recognize the name of the man in charge of it. The woman laughed again, but it was still the same laugh that made Shawn think she didn't think what he said was that funny.

"Apparently Ian didn't tell you enough. I'm Madison Roth." The woman said. She didn't hold out her hand for them to shake and just continued talking. "I'm afraid Ian didn't tell me he was referring my services to friends. I'm sure he would have."

"I'm sure it just slipped his mind." Shawn assured her. "My name is Shawn Spencer and this is my partner Chef Boyardee. You may have heard of our business."

"Everyone eats pasta, Mr. Spencer." Madison Roth said her voice icy.

"No not the pasta business, the psychic detective agency. I should have added my title when I introduced myself, Shawn Spencer Head Psychic for the Santa Barbara Police Department." Madison's eyes flickered with a hint of amusement.

"I was not aware the police employed such untested forms of investigation. I can't help but wonder if you're here to investigate me?" Shawn gave a small laugh.

"Why would we be here to do that? Chef?" He turned to Gus. Gus' face was one of curiosity and fear. Shawn elbowed him in the ribs.

"For crying out loud Spencer!" Lassiter's upset voice rang through the lobby. Echoing more in the stainless steel environment then it had in the Mintark lobby. Shawn turned to see Lassiter once again striding over to them. O'Hara was behind him with Jane who was carrying a paper coffee cup. Shawn smiled a little that the detective had offered Jane coffee after all. Lassiter flashed his badge and addressed Madison Roth. "We need to speak to Madison Roth and anyone else involved with the Mintark/Centremark merger."

"I'm Madison Roth," Roth said in the same calm, calculating voice. "What is this about? There's nothing illegal about a merger between two companies." Lassiter glanced around the empty lobby.

"Miss Roth,"

"Ms. Roth," Madison corrected him. Lassiter almost glared at the women before remembering he was supposed to be telling her about a death.

"Ms, Roth, Ian Hudson was found dead in his home yesterday morning. There is evidence to suggest that his attacker may have been someone he knew. With this merger being the forefront of his work load, we're talking to everyone involved, on both sides." Unlike Paula Ross from Mintark who had been visibly shaken by Hudson's death, Madison Roth didn't bat an eyelash when Lassiter gave her the grim news. She did take a step back and slowly sink down onto the reception desk.

"How?" Was all she asked. Shawn watched her hands, which weren't shaky. Her lips sported a dark lipstick, maybe a magenta? Yes Shawn would call that a magenta.

"We understand that this is a difficult time for you Ms. Roth." O'Hara said stepping forward. "You worked with Mr. Hudson during your time at Mintark and now you've been working closely with him to secure the merger between the two companies." Madison nodded.

"Ian was one of the few friends I had in the business. I just can't believe he's gone." She covered her mouth the cover a small sob. Shawn raised his hand to his temple.

"Ian wasn't just a coworker friend. You two saw each other during office hours as well as time away from work." He said closing his eyes.

"Yes, we had a lot of similar interests. Theatre was one of them. We went to _The Marriage of Figaro _the other week." Madison grabbed a kleenex from behind her on the desk.

"Were you and the victim involved in a relationship?" Lassiter asked pulling out his notebook. Jane watched as Madison Roth blushed, turning her pale complexion almost the same shade as a tomato.

"Ian and I….." She trailed off. "We flirted in the past, but we weren't involved currently."

"Do you know if he was seeing anyone, seeing as how you're such good friends?" Lassiter probed further.

"Ian was married to his job." Madison said, echoing the words of Paula Ross from the day before. "If he was seeing someone, it was very rare and she would've been the most patient person on earth. Ian liked to take work home with him, or he would just live at work. When we saw the opera last week it was the first time he'd been out for fun since Centremark proposed the merger." Gus' eyebrows rose.

"Centremark initiated the merger?" He asked, his voice full of surprise. Madison nodded. "That's new to me. The way the publicity is being handled by Mintark makes it seem like the more successful company is taking a damaged company under it's wing and caring for it."

"That's the good PR image. Centremark did take some hits from their recall, but by in large people recognize our brand on the east coast more then here. It was a way for Mintark to reach people across the country." Madison explained.

"Is there anyone who would have wanted to hurt Ian?" O'Hara asked. Madison shook her head.

"Everyone got along with Ian."

"What about for business reasons? Would anyone gain anything by delaying the merger?" Lassiter countered.

"I don't know about Mintark's clients, but our largest account was Dynovision Electronics."

"Wait, dinosaur TVs?" Shawn interrupted. Lassiter rolled his eyes and motioned for Madison to continue.

"Dynovision is the largest electronic distributer in the city and supplies most of the local government offices with televisions, computers and any of the high tech electrical equipment. However, they don't make office products, which is why they currently have a five million dollar contract with Centremark." Lassiter raised an eyebrow and glanced at O'Hara. Their four years as partners gave them the ability to convey thoughts with out conferring with words.

"Thank you for your time Ms. Roth. I'm sure we'll be in contact with you again." Lassiter said closing his notebook. Shawn and Gus both waved good-bye to Madison before heading out the door on the heels of the detectives and Jane. When they got outside the lobby Jane had to half jog to keep up with Lassiter's long strides.

"Wait, that wasn't all she knew about the case." Jane said almost slamming into Lassiter and spilling her coffee when he stopped to unlock the car.

"We can't just solve a case based on what one witness tells us. What do you think this is, the Mentalist?" Lassiter snorted in amusement.

"If it was the Mentalist the police consultant wouldn't have hair like this." Shawn ran a hand through his hair. "Nor would they have the psychic capability of this." He raised a hand to his temple. Now it was Jane's turn to snort in amusement.

"Spencer, you get babysitting duty now." Lassiter called out as he got in the car with O'Hara. Jane backed up as Lassiter pulled out of the parking space and left her standing there staring at Shawn and Gus.

"So psychic," Shawn addressed Jane. "what kind of reading slash vibe did you get in there." He jerked his head back towards the door. Jane thought back to Madison Roth's behavior.

"She wasn't telling everything about her relationship with Ian Hudson, maybe because Ian Hudson didn't feel the same way about her." Jane thought back to the driver's license photo attached to the case file. Ian Hudson had been a good looking man in his late thirties. Any woman he wanted, he probably could have gotten if the circumstances were right, or the woman was dumb enough.

"She can't be the murderer, Shawn." Gus objected. "It's too easy, she's definitely got motive, means and opportunity."

"That's why she can be the murderer," Shaw said confused. "unless today is magically opposite day."

"I think Gus means that Madison Roth is the red herring." Jane said.

"I thought women like her were called black widows."

"A red herring is a person who seems to be the culprit but then isn't. Think about any Scooby-Doo episode you've watched."

"Well, thanks for explaining that, Velma." Shawn said sarcastically. "Lassie's headed over to Mintark by now and he won't be stopping for coffee this time. There's only one thing to do."

"What's that?" Jane asked.

"Visit the dinosaur." Shawn said holding out his hand for the keys.

"No way Shawn, you can't even remember that it's called Dynovision. I'll drive."

"Shot gun!" Jane yelled, remembering how squished the backseat was. Shawn grumbled at her, but climbed into the backseat.

"Don't get too comfortable up there. I get my seat back after the next stop." He reminded Jane.


	10. Chapter 10

They drove for a while. Gus seemed to know where Dynovision was. Shawn leaned forward between the two front seats and started drilling Jane about where she was from.

"So you're a librarian from Indiana and you're randomly in Santa Barbara, but you have no car, no clothes and no wallet." Shawn surmised. He watched as Jane got a slightly panicked look on her face. "Look it's not like we're going to turn you over to Lassie and have him put you in prison. I don't know if he would even do that now, since he got you coffee. I just need to make sure you're not going to flip out at some point and kill us all like that girl in Serenity." Jane gave a half smile at Shawn's analogy. "Just tell us the truth. We can't help you if we don't know anything." Jane glanced at Gus, who gave her a reassuring smile. Jane sighed. When she woke up that morning to Lassiter swearing in the kitchen because he was out of coffee, she had given up hope that this was a dream.

"You guys want the truth?" She asked, as Gus pulled into the parking lot at Dynovision. Shawn nodded furiously while Gus was more hesitant. She sighed again. "I don't really know how I got here. I was walking to my car after getting off work and I went to cross the street and Lassie pulled me out of the way of a car. When I turned around I was in Santa Barbara not Indiana."

"That doesn't explain the creepitude." Shawn argued.

"Or the lack of money." Gus added.

"I must have dropped my purse when I was trying not to die." Jane snapped at Gus. She sighed and then started telling her story. "Where I'm from, and I don't mean Indiana, there's a TV show called Psych. It tells the tale of Shawn Spencer and his best friend Burton Guster. Shawn Spencer uses his keen observational skills to help the Santa Barbara Police Department solve cases. It's my favorite show and I've seen all the episodes." Jane explained.

"We're part of your favorite TV show. I have awesome hair, Gus has a head of perfect roundness and you picked Carlton Lassiter to be your favorite?" Shawn asked, disbelief filling his voice.

"Shawn, focus for a minute." Gus snapped. "TV shows aren't real. There's no logical or physical way she can be here right now and know all this stuff because of a TV show."

"I can't figure it out either." Jane admitted. "But I'm not crazy."

"If this is just a TV show to you, how come you don't know who killed Ian Hudson?" Shawn said, focusing back on what Jane was saying.

"This case isn't an episode. I must have messed up the space time continuum, like Marty McFly did in Back to the Future. I solved the Salamatchla case in hours, not days. You should be solving the attempted murder of a bollywood dancer right now. I used to think this was all just a dream, but I've been here so long I'm beginning to think I'll be here forever." Jane could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shawn, say something to make her feel better. You know I'm a sympathetic crier." Gus said, grabbing Kleenex out of the glove box.

"So wait…. You know stuff from the TV episodes, stuff that we wouldn't know because we aren't in the scene. Like with Lassie's ex-wife telling him she still loved him." Shawn started to piece together a plan.

"Yeah, you guys aren't in every scene." Jane replied not sure where Shawn was going with this.

"So what does Jules say about me when I'm not around. I'm really curious." Gus rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be dating Abigail right now?" Gus asked irritated Shawn wasn't taking the news that Jane was from an alternate reality a little more seriously.

"How popular is this TV show?" Shawn asked avoiding the question. "We're probably super stars.

"You guys are under rated. It's been four seasons and people still don't know about the show like they should. Simon Baker gets all the attention."

"Four seasons? That doesn't make sense. I've only been working with the SBPD for just over three years." Shawn said.

"Well, obviously I'm a little ahead of where you guys are right now." Jane mumbled. "C'mon let's go talk to the Dynovision people." She got out of the car to avoid further questions. She didn't really want to talk about the fact that Shawn was going to be shot sometime in the next two months or the fact that in the next six months he was going to face off against Yin.

"Shawn, she really is crazy." Gus hissed at his friend as they stalled getting out of the car. "No one thinks they're in a TV show."

"Just play it cool dude, we'll figure it out." Shawn said trying to reassure his friend. He didn't know what to think. Everything Jane was saying actually made sense, if he let go of the logical side of his brain that said no one could possibly be from an alternate reality. Jane was standing outside the car waiting for them.

"Just do me a favor," She said hesitantly. "don't tell Lassie or Jules about this."

"Why would we? We don't want to get locked away with you." Gus half snapped. "Shawn, let's go talk to these people."

hcyspsych

Lassiter and Juliet were heading for Mintark. Armed with the information they had gotten from Madison Roth they were ready to question Ian Hudson's employees and co-workers.

"If we can get enough evidence from questioning these people we can get a warrant for prints and DNA to find the woman who had been staying with Hudson." O'Hara was saying. Lassiter, however, wasn't really listening to her babble on about procedures. He loved a well executed procedure just as much as the next cop, but he wasn't focused on the case like he should be. "Carlton?" O'Hara's voice broke into his thoughts. He realized she had asked him something.

"What?" He snapped, a little irked he had been caught being distracted.

"I just asked if you had learned anything more about Jane while she was at your house last night."

"She's twenty-three, likes orange and Chinese food." He said remembering his conversations from the night before. "She's also comfortable with firearms."

"So, nothing more about how she could have gotten here with no identification or money?" O'Hara probed remembering the awkward admission Jane had made at Scooter's when Lassiter had asked her if she was buying coffee.

"No," Lassiter said with enough finality in his voice to get O'Hara to drop the subject. "When we get back to the station, run ticket sales for the opera last week and make sure that Roth was telling the truth when she said Hudson attended that with her." He ordered O'Hara, his mind back on the case.

hcyspsych

As they walked into the lobby of Dynovision Jane realized how tired she was of visiting companies. Hopefully this would be the last lobby she would be in for a while. Dynovision was modern like Centremark had been, but instead of stainless steel accents the lobby had black wood and plush lime green chairs scattered around the room. The small, old lady sitting behind the reception desk strongly reminded Jane of a vulture. The secretary's long neck allowed her to survey the lobby looking for trouble. Her old fashioned style of clothing offered a sharp contrast to the blaring youthful vibe the lobby was trying to show. Jane couldn't help but wonder if this lady had been working for Dynovision since the years of radio.

"Can I help you?" The secretary rasped at them with a voice that could only belong to a chain smoker. Shawn gave the woman a winning smile.

"Yes ma'am, we're from the Santa Barbara Courier we were wondering if," Shawn quickly scanned the phone list on the desk in front of the secretary. There were a few names highlighted and Shawn assumed these people would be important. He picked one at random. "Mr. Appleton was available." The secretary raised her eyebrow.

"Mr. Appleton is in meetings all day. I doubt he'll have time to talk to reporters." The woman said her voice cold and direct. Shawn didn't let his smile falter. He did a quick study of the woman. Her voice gave her away as a long time smoker, but there was no pack of cigarettes in her open purse, which Shawn could see tucked behind her chair. Instead there was a package of nicotine gum. He glanced back at Jane who was watching the exchange curiously and Gus who was rolling his eyes as Shawn struck out at getting them into Dynovision. Shawn turned back to the woman, who he now knew was named Martha thanks to the post-it attached to her computer moniter.

"I think I should have been more specific. My name is Shawn Spencer and I work for the Courier writing horoscopes as well as other articles. They have me write the horoscopes because I'm a psychic. I'm sensing you've been trying to fight an old habit." Shawn gave Martha a warm smile. The steely demeanor of the secretary faltered a little bit and she sighed.

"It's hard to stop smoking when you've been doing it as long as I have, but my son's mother-in-law was just diagnosed with lung cancer. It makes you stop and think about your health."

"Well, the spirits are telling me that you'll have no problem fighting this habit." Shawn assured her.

"Thank you for the encouragement Mr. Spencer." Martha said, giving him a smile. "If you'd like to leave your number I can relay a message to Mr. Appleton that it is important." Shawn gave her Gus' cell number and then motioned for the other two to follow him out the door.

"That didn't really help you with the case." Jane pointed out as Gus unlocked the car.

"On the contrary my time traveling friend, Mr. Appleton will undoubtedly call and I noticed he had a meeting with Mintark the day before Ian Hudson's murder." Shawn said.

"Which means Lassiter and Juliet will probably bring Appleton down to the station. According the office listings he's the CEO of Dynovision." Gus added. "They'll want to know if he could have killed Ian Hudson to stall the buy out and save his company some money."

"So where do we head now?" Jane asked.

"Back to the Bat Cave," Shawn said. "and by Bat Cave I mean the station. The coroner should be done with his report."

"Shawn we can't take Jane into the coroner's office." Gus objected. Jane was glad he spoke up. The idea of a morgue wasn't something that excited her. Seeing it on the show was one thing. Going to it in real life was another.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll figure it out." Shawn assured him. Jane thought about the fact that she'd told them her secret. Shawn didn't seem as freaked out by the idea as she thought he would be two days ago when Lassiter had picked her up. She figured Gus was freaking out on the inside rather than showing it. She knew she had to tell Lassiter and O'Hara eventually, she just wasn't sure how they would react.

hcyspsych

Jane followed Shawn and Gus into the station. It was never really clear in the show where the morgue was and Jane had always assumed it was attached to the station in some form, like the gun range in the basement. Shawn pointed to a bench.

"You can wait there for us. It shouldn't take that long and Lassie and Jules aren't back from Mintark yet." Before Jane could object Shawn and Gus had disappeared around a corner. Jane sighed and flopped down on the bench. She sat for a few minutes fiddling with a smiley face sticker someone had stuck to the arm of the bench. McNab walked by and then doubled back when he saw Jane sitting by herself.

"Hey you," He said. Jane looked up to see him giving her a big smile. "thanks for all the help on the Salamatchla case yesterday." Jane smiled back. "What're you doing here?" He asked her sitting down on the bench beside her.

"Just waiting for-" Jane paused, she doubted Shawn and Gus were allowed in the morgue. "Just waiting for Lassiter to get back." She finished. "He and Juliet went to Mintark today." McNab nodded.

"Well, they shouldn't be too long. Detective Lassiter hates questioning people outside of the station." Jane smiled.

"Yeah, are you doing ok?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" McNab asked his face changing from one of open happiness to slight confusion.

"Well, because of the bomb in your mailbox….." Jane trailed off when she realized that by solving the case McNab hadn't been targeted.

"Bomb? What bomb?" McNab's voice got a little panicked.

"Buzz no, it's okay! I didn't…" Jane held up her hands to calm McNab down. She didn't know what to say, she hadn't really been thinking when she had blurted out that particular point of the plot.

"You didn't what?" McNab's face was pale and he was starting to breath unevenly.

"I got my psychic channels crossed." Jane said trying to get the rookie cop to calm down. "It's fine there's nothing in your mailbox but mail." She paused for a second. "I think…."

"You think!" McNab exclaimed.

"Have you checked your mail since you arrested Salamachla?"

"Well, yes. I check it when I go home in the evening." Jane gave a sigh of relief.

"Then you're okay, you didn't explode or anything." McNab still was giving her a confused look. "You don't freak out when Shawn tells you stuff like that." Jane complained to him.

"Shawn has never told me that my mailbox might have a bomb in it." McNab pointed out.

"McNab!" Lassiter barked as he and Juliet walked through the door. "I doubt you get paid to sit around on benches with visitors." Buzz flinched as Lassiter berated him. He waved good-bye to Jane and gave her a slightly apologetic look.

"What did Buzz mean about a bomb?" Juliet asked, watching the rookie head back to his duties.

"I just made a psychic mistake." Jane mumbled.

"Did Spencer just leave you here?" Lassiter asked ignoring the comments about a bomb. He looked around the station for Shawn and Gus. Jane shrugged.

"They had something to do." She said leaving out the part where the something to do was in the morgue without police supervision.

"Damnit, don't they know they can't just leave you around the station or anywhere for that matter." Lassiter snapped. Juliet raised her eyebrows at Lassiter's sudden protectiveness of Jane. "C'mon, you can sit at my desk." Lassiter said motioning for Jane to follow him. He grabbed a chair from an empty desk and put it in front of his desk so Jane could sit there while he and O'Hara talked through their findings from Mintark.

"That intern. Miranda seemed pretty broken up about his death." O'Hara said posting a picture of a blonde woman in her early twenties on the cork case board. The board already contained pictures of the crime scene as well as a time line of Ian Hudson's day leading up to his death.

"She has a solid alibi for that night. The coroner pegged Hudson's TOD somewhere between one and three in the morning." Lassiter said shaking his head and pointing to a space on the time line that marked out in red. "We need to check alibis for Madison Roth and Paula Ross, but Ross said she was home with her husband all night. They have a home security system installed. If she left home at all it'll be on the records and getting warrants for those should be easy if she won't hand them over herself."

"What about Nate Appleton?" Jane asked, forgetting Lassiter and Juliet hadn't gone to Dynovision.

"Who is Nate Appleton?" Juliet asked leafing through the personnel roster for Mintark to make sure she hadn't missed his name from before. Jane couldn't explain to them that she'd been to Dynovision so she did the next best thing she could think of. Jane raised a hand to her temple, hoping it didn't look ridiculous.

"Nate Appleton, he's going to be spending a lot of money."

"Not you too," Lassiter grumbled, rolling his eyes at Jane's psychic antics.

"I think Nate Appleton is a dinosaur." Jane finished, remembering to give enough of a clue to lead the detectives to the next step, but not outright say what was going on.

"A dinosaur," Lassiter repeated.

"Maybe Dynovision?" Juliet suggested.

"I was hoping for a T-Rex." Jane commented under her breath, glad to see the detective's were on the right track.

"Didn't Madison Roth say that Dynovision could lose millions by having to switch paper companies?" Juliet asked, flipping through her notebook.

"Which gives him a motive." Lassiter finished. "Maybe we'll pay this Nate Appleton a visit."

"You can't Lassie, the psychic world is saying he's tied up in meetings all day." Shawn said coming over to the head detective's desk with Gus. They had obviously gotten information from the coroner and had even stopped by the vending machine to get some bugles.

"Spencer, it's about time you showed up. You can't just leave Jane sitting around the station by herself." Lassiter snapped.

"Woah, easy there Lassifrass." Shawn put up his hands defensively. Lassiter's eyes narrowed when he saw bugles on Shawn's fingertips.

"If you're done playing with your food, we need to go through some more evidence. So why don't you make like a drum and beat it."

"Because there are riots in Peru." Shawn replied. "C'mon Gus, I have the distinct feeling we're not wanted here. Maybe it would be a good time to catch up on our favorite detective show." He gave Jane a meaningful look. Jane ducked her head. If Lassiter heard Shawn's comments he ignored them and continued to go through files.

"Detective Lassiter," The chief's voice rang out from her office door. Lassiter grimaced and then turned to face his boss. "A word in my office, now" She added when Lassiter didn't move. Lassiter grumbled but put down the file on Mintark and headed for the chief's office. Jane watched him go in and close the door. She then saw the chief shut the blinds. Whatever Lassiter was in there for Jane didn't have a good feeling about it.


	11. Chapter 11

"Chief, can we make this quick? I think I'm really on to something here." Lassiter said as soon as the chief shut the door.

"Sit," The chief said ignoring the detective's complaints. Lassiter bit back a retort and sat down across from the chief's desk. "I know I told you to hold off finding information out about our visitor, but frankly Carlton, I'm concerned you might be becoming attached to her." The chief paused to read Lassiter's face as she let her accusations sink in.

"Chief that's ridiculous. I would never let my personal life affect a case-" Lassiter started to argue. The chief held up her hand.

"I know that she stayed with you last night, which I will admit I was surprised to hear. I would have thought you would have put her in the holding cell. Just keep in mind that in reality you know very little about this girl and she might just be using you."

"She's not using me," Lassiter half snapped. The chief raised an eyebrow at the detective's snippy tone. "Sorry, but you know that I don't trust people easily and I think the fact that I'm not constantly trying to see if this girl is working an angle says something about her."

"Just be careful, Officer McNab was just in here with some startling things that Miss Adams has said."

"Spencer says startling stuff all the time, usually it's also stupid." Lassiter replied. "Can I go solve a murder now?" He asked. The chief nodded and Lassiter headed for the door.

"Carlton, just remember that when this case is finished I expect you to find out everything you can about this girl." The chief reminded him. Lassiter paused long enough to hear her advice and then left without saying anything.

Jane and O'Hara watched as Lassiter came out of the chief's office. He picked up the same file he'd been looking over before.

"What?" He snapped as the two women just sat there looking at him. "It was nothing, get back to work." O'Hara shook herself back to attention and went back to the case board to mark out more on the timeline.

"Did Madison Roth say anything to you three about the case?" Lassiter asked Jane after he finished the Mintark file. Jane shook her head.

"Shawn just goofed around for a while."

"Figures," Lassiter muttered.

"Paula Ross and the other female interns at Mintark gave us DNA swabs. I sent them down to the lab. Once we get that information we can start eliminating people that might have been staying with Hudson." O'Hara said.

"You didn't tell them why did you?" Jane asked, envisioning Lassiter asking an entire room of women if any of them were sleeping with their boss.

"Of course not, we're not stupid." Lassiter half snapped at her. "Paula Ross was more forthcoming with information about the merger when we confronted her about the things Roth told us." He continued. "Centremark did propose the merger just like Roth told us."

"Detective Lassiter, forensics sent these up for you." McNab said coming over to hand Lassiter a file. He avoided making eye contact with Jane. Lassiter grabbed the file and motioned for McNab to move on. Lassiter opened the file and Juliet looked over his shoulder at the test results.

"None of them match," Juliet said her voice slightly disappointed.

"Well, that doesn't mean one of them isn't the murderer." Lassiter pointed out. "What about the opera tickets?"

"Those checked out. Ian Hudson paid for and picked up two tickets the night of the show. They're on his credit card bill and there's a signature for them at the ticket booth." Juliet showed Lassiter a copy of the signature the theatre had faxed to the station for them.

"I'm still waiting for Judge Harrison to sign an order for Madison Roth's DNA." Lassiter commented. "Once he does, we'll bring her in. She won't be so cocky when she's not in her own company." Jane snickered as she thought about McNab's comment from earlier. Lassiter shot her a sideways glance, but went back to reviewing evidence with O'Hara. Jane yawned and tried to make herself more comfortable in the chair.

hcyspsych

"Shawn what are we going to do now?" Gus asked. The morgue trip had been only slightly successful. The coroner concluded that Hudson had been killed by a single blow to the back of his head. The weapon used was a blunt instrument with several angles on it and nothing in the house came close to matching to wound pattern. "We don't have anyone with a solid motive, Nate Appleton is never going to call you back and you made Lassiter mad at us again."

"We're going back to Hudson's house." Shawn told Gus. "The last time we were there, I didn't really get to check out the scene since Lassie had a minor meltdown."

"You know that's right." Gus agreed giving Shawn a fist bump.

"So I'm not gonna lie," Shawn said breaking the silence after a few minutes of driving. "it's a little weird knowing that Jane is from a place where we're a TV show."

"Shawn we are not talking about this. You know how I feel about it." Gus objected. "There's no way she can be from where she says she is." Shawn sighed.

"The problem is if she isn't who she says she is, then we don't know who she is and that means we don't know how she knows all this stuff."

"Let's just concentrate on getting this case solved." Gus said changing the subject. "The coroner said the blow the Ian Hudson's head was strong enough to kill him, but not so strong that a woman couldn't have done it." They reached the Hudson house and after checking to make sure no one was looking they ducked under the crime scene tape at the door. Shawn focused and looked around the room. He noticed a fireplace against one wall, large bookshelves along another and a couch facing a TV against a third wall.

"Hey Gus, is it weird that Ian Hudson has a fireplace but no pokey things for it?" Shawn asked looking at the hearth of the fireplace. Gus looked over at the fireplace from where he'd been looking at Ian Hudson's desk.

"Maybe it's a gas fireplace. My parents put one in and they don't need the fireplace tools any more." Gus suggested. Shawn tilted his head and looked at the square shaped discoloration in the brick of the hearth. There was a definite change in the brick color as if something had sat there once upon a time. He pulled out his cell phone and called Lassiter.

"Lassie, I'm getting this really strong vibe that Ian Hudson may have been murdered with a fireplace pokey thing." Shawn told Lassiter over the phone. "Look you don't have to look into it, but I think the chief would want you too." Shawn pulled the phone away from his ear as Lassiter started yelling on the other end of the line. "Alright buddy, I'll get right on that." Shawn shouted at the phone and then hung up.

hcyspsych

Jane started awake as Lassiter's phone rang. She hadn't realized how tired she had been. Lassiter reached out and grabbed the phone off the hook before the second ring.

"Carlton Lassiter," He greeted the person on the other end of the line. When he realized it was Spencer, Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Do you mean a fireplace poker? Spencer there wasn't one of those in the house." He replied after listening to Spencer for a few moments. Then Lassiter's face clouded over. "Spencer you can take your ridiculous suggestions and put them where they'll never see the light of day!" He yelled into the phone. O'Hara glanced up from her desk where she had gone after reviewing the forensics reports with her partner. Lassiter slammed the phone back on the hook and rubbed his hands over his face. "Sometimes I really hate the fact his suggestions are so damned good." He muttered and then looked up to see Jane watching him. "What?" Lassiter snapped. "Are you getting any psychic vibes about fire pokers?" Jane nodded, if Shawn had suggested fire pokers it was probably pretty close to the truth. Lassiter groaned and then picked up the case file. "O'Hara I'm going down to the morgue. Watch her," He nodded his head at Jane and then headed for the stairs.

hcyspsych

"Great Shawn, now Lassiter is still pissed off at us." Gus said.

"He'll get over it. What are you looking at?" Shawn asked going over to the desk where Gus was looking at papers.

"It looks like Ian Hudson's mail. There are bills, cards and a few coupons." Gus answered showing Shawn the stack of mail. Shawn looked around the rest of the desk.

"You know, if Hudson was dating someone he did a really good job of hiding it. There aren't any pictures, no love notes, nothing except a toothbrush in the bathroom." Shawn pulled open a drawer on the desk, except he pulled too hard and the entire drawer came out spilling the contents on the floor.

"Shawn, you broke it." Gus complained. Shawn bent down to pick up the spilled papers.

"I did not," He paused as he picked up a manila envelope from the pile that had fallen out of the drawer. "Dude smell this," He handed Gus the envelope. Gus took it and sniffed.

"Lavender and," Gus sniffed again. "rose water maybe."

"So probably perfumes?" Shawn asked grabbing the envelope back from Gus. Gus nodded. Shawn opened up the envelope and pulled out a stack of cards all in different colored envelopes. "These are all addressed to Hudson." Shawn said flipping through at least a dozen or so cards with the same frilly handwriting on the front.

"They've all been opened," Gus said pulling a card out of a purple envelope. "To Ian, last night's memories are forever ours. Love Cara." He read from the inside.

"There was a Cara on the list of interns from Mintark." Shawn said, remembering the list Juliet had tacked on the case board.

"So this Cara killed Ian Hudson?" Shawn shook his head.

"No, but she was probably the person Hudson was sleeping with." Shawn thought for a minute. "If only we could find the fireplace pokers." Shawn's cell phone rang and he glanced at the screen to see Lassiter's office number in the caller ID. "Lassie! Hey can you do me a favor. Check Cara Gillman's DNA. I'm getting a huge psychic kick in the pants. Oh good the fire poker thingey was good? No I'm getting blocked on where it could be hidden. Alright, I'll talk to you later." Shawn hung up and did a little victory dance.

"Dude, I have this case 87% solved."

"Good, because once it's solved we are sending Jane back on a plane to Indiana and I don't care if that's Indiana or Crazyville."

"Gus don't be the president of the pessimists club." Shawn told him.

"Do you even know who killed Hudson?" Gus asked. "Because all you've got is the girl he was sleeping with."

"Relax Gus, all I have to do is psychically convince Lassie to bring Madison Roth down to the station. It'll be cake."


	12. Chapter 12

Just about ready to wrap things up with this story. Many Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added me to their favorites or just took the time to read.

hcyspsych

Jane sat eating a sandwich in her chair by Lassiter's desk. He had ordered lunch in since they were working hard on the case. Judge Harrison had signed the subpoena for Madison Roth's DNA and she was coming down to the station in the next half hour and Lassiter had sent McNab and a couple other rookies to comb Hudson's neighborhood for the fireplace poker. Juliet was at her own desk running information on the intern Cara Gillman like Shawn had suggested. Jane sat thinking and then got up and headed for O'Hara's desk.

"Juliet, did you check all of Ian Hudson's credit cards for those tickets?" Jane asked the junior detective. O'Hara looked up surprised to see Jane talking to her.

"Yeah, we checked all of his statements."

"Were there any recent charges for jewelry stores?" Jane asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, there was an $1800 charge from Simon's Jewelers." O'Hara said as she sorted through her files to find the credit card report. "Here it is, Ian Hudson made a purchase from them two days before he was killed." Jane still sat thinking.

"What'd you find on Gillman?" Lassiter asked coming back to his desk.

"We don't have a DNA sample on file for her." O'Hara said bringing Lassiter the file she did have on Cara. "She called in sick."

"She was probably sick because she murdered her boss." Lassiter remarked. He straightened his tie and made sure his gun was more threatening than usual. "O'Hara, I'll be questioning Ms. Roth in room A. Please make sure Jane is in the observation room. We'll need a psychic read on this according to the chief and Spencer isn't here."

"No need to fret Lassie I'm here." Shawn announced walking into the station. "We got held over at Shenanigans. Their blarney stone fajitas are on sale this month. What did you find out about Cara Gillman?"

"Not much other than the fact she is an intern with Mintark. She called in sick yesterday so we didn't get a DNA sample from her."

"McNab is supposed to pick her up after he swings by the Hudson scene again." Lassiter said. "Now Spencer, if you'd like you can observe my interrogation." Shawn turned to Gus.

"I don't know do we want to observe?" He asked his friend. Gus shrugged.

"Seems like they've got that part covered with Jane."

"That's true, but if we're all there it'll be a group project which are worth more points." Shawn pointed out.

"Oh just shut it and get down to the interrogation room." Lassiter snapped, shooing all of them down the stairs. Jane followed Shawn and Gus down to the observation room. Once they were in there she sat on one of the chairs to finish her sandwich. Shawn turned to her.

"Did you tell them?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Tell them what?" Jane asked knowing full well what Shawn was talking about.

"Did you tell Lassie and Jules that you're a time traveler from another reality?"

"I think the fact Lassiter didn't call the psych ward people says that I haven't told them yet." Jane said staring at the sandwich in her hands. "What did you find out at Hudson's house?" She changed the subject.

"How did you?" Gus started to ask.

"Please, you guys called in a tip about an intern. You must have found something at Hudson's house, a letter, monogrammed towel or possibly a picture hidden in his desk. Did you find jewelry? Juliet said Hudson bought some jewelry before he died." Shawn didn't have time to respond to that because Madison Roth came into the interrogation room on the other side of the one way mirror followed quickly by Lassiter. Shawn smirked when he saw Lassiter was in his bad cop mode. This was going to be a lot of fun.

Lassiter slowly sat down across from Madison Roth. He could tell the woman's calculated demeanor from earlier in the day was faltering by just being in the police station.

"Ms. Roth, just for the record. What did you say your relationship with the victim was?"

"Ian and I were friends and colleagues." Madison Roth said.

"So your relationship wasn't romantic?"

"Detective, we already discussed this at the office." The woman was beginning to get agitated.

"I know we did, I just want to put this all on record." Lassiter reminded her. He was keeping it cool.

"Ian and I were not involved in a relationship of the romantic nature." Madison's voice was clipped and it was almost as if she didn't want to admit what she was saying.

"Were you aware of his involvement with Cara Gillman an intern at Mintark?" Lassiter asked. He caught the glimpse of hate that flashed in Roth's eyes and he wasn't the only one, back in the observation room Shawn whispered to Jane.

"Checkmate, all we need now is the murder weapon." At that moment McNab walked through the interrogation room door. "Oh, Buzz had better have something good." Shawn said. "Lassie hates being interrupted during an interrogation." Jane nodded and watched as McNab murmured something in Lassiter's ear. Lassiter was sitting with his back to the mirror and Jane couldn't see his face, but she did see the detective's shoulders stiffen.

"I'll be back in just a minute," He said to Ms. Roth and then headed out the door with McNab. Moments later they both came into the observation room followed by O'Hara.

"What's up Lassie?" Shawn asked his eyebrows furrowing in thought.

"Officer Ryan pulled this out of the trash in Hudson's neighborhood." O'Hara said, showing the room a fireplace poker in a plastic evidence bag. "It tested positive for blood and CSU dusted for prints and they're running them in the lab right now." Jane could see blood matted at the pointy end of the poker.

"You found the entire set of fireplace tools right?" Shawn asked thinking about the square void on Hudson's hearth.

"Yeah, they did." O'Hara said sounding a little surprised that Shawn would know that.

"Lassie let me in there with you." Shawn told the head detective. "I know why she did it."

"Hang on a second Spencer, I didn't bring her down here because I think she did it. That's why I'm questioning the intern later." Lassiter objected.

"The intern is fine, she didn't kill Hudson. She just got freaked out because she doesn't want anyone to think she was sleeping with him for the wrong reasons. She really did love him." Shawn said waving off Lassiter's objections.

"Shawn, why would Ms. Roth kill Hudson?" O'Hara asked. "The companies' merger was going smoothly. She wasn't in fear of losing her job."

"She wasn't afraid of losing her job." Jane cut in. She had figured out the case now that Shawn was walking the detective's through it step by step. "She was afraid of losing the one man she loved."

"Exactly," Shawn agreed with Jane. "Madison Roth found the notes from Cara Gillman in Hudson's desk and that sent her into a rage. She wasn't losing just a friend, but the one person she cared for just as much as herself." Lassiter glanced into the interrogation room where Madison Roth was sitting looking incredibly bored and playing with the bracelet on her wrist.

"We don't have any solid evidence until the results come back on the blood and prints." Lassiter pointed out. Shawn didn't listen, he rushed out the door and before Lassiter could get McNab to stop him, Shawn was in the interrogation room.

"Mr. Spencer?" Ms. Roth said sounding surprised to see him there. Lassiter and O'Hara came in the room, shutting the door behind them. Jane and Gus were watching from the other side of the mirror.

"How sure are you this is going to work?" Jane whispered to Gus.

"I don't know," Gus said shrugging. Jane sighed. It always worked on the show, but this time she had no idea.

"Mr. Spencer," Madison repeated when Shawn didn't answer her right away.

"Ms. Roth, or should I call you our murderer?" He accused her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Madison Roth said her voice slightly rising in pitch. Shawn raised a hand to his temple.

"You had another evening with Ian all planned out. Opera last week and dinner this week. You were excited. Ian was after all a really good friend and getting to spend time with the man you were crushing on, harder then a pre-teen crushes on Justin Beiber, is always a fun time."

"I had feelings for Ian yes, but they weren't going anywhere." She objected. Shawn laughed.

"They weren't going anywhere because Ian Hudson had found a girl. Cara Gillman an intern at his work. They had been dating secretly for the past nine months and he was going to propose." Lassiter's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "When you went to Ian's apartment after dinner he showed you the ring. He knew you would have a good opinion on whether it was perfect or not. I'm sure you were shocked by his relationship. He probably showed you the love letters from Cara." Shawn paused to watch the reaction on Madison Roth's face.

"Gus, he's got it wrong." Jane whispered to Gus back on the other side of the mirror. She could feel the panic welling in her stomach.

"He got what wrong?" Gus whispered back.

"It's not a ring." Jane whispered. She bit her lip. "How pissed would Lassie be if I go in there right now?" Gus gave her a crazy look. "Oh forget it," Jane headed for the hall. McNab was standing outside.

"Wait, I don't think you can go-" McNab started to say, but Jane pushed past him. She went through the door to hear Shawn continuing to lay out Madison Roth's mistake.

"You were so enraged by his coming proposal that you-" Shawn paused as Jane burst through the door. Lassiter and O'Hara both looked over at her too. "Do you have something to add Miss Adams?" Shawn asked.

"It's not a ring." Jane blurted out.

"I'm pretty sure it's a ring." Shawn said. "People usually propose with rings.

"It's not a ring it's the bracelet on her wrist." Jane said pointing at the silver charm bracelet on Madison Roth's wrist. Lassiter jumped forward and grabbed Jane's arm. He pulled her over beside the wall.

"What are you doing?" He hissed in her ear.

"Psychically helping this case," Jane hissed back. Lassiter hesitated, but let go of her arm. "You found the bracelet Ian Hudson had bought for Cara." She continued her voice back to a normal level. "Rings are nice, but Cara could not risk wearing a flashy engagement ring to the office before her relationship was made public."

"This is ridiculous!" Madison Roth protested.

"Is it?" Shawn countered. He had messed up on the ring. He could see that now since Jane had pointed out the charm bracelet. "Or are you just saying words? You used the fireplace pokey thing and bashed Ian over the head. Maybe you confessed your feelings and he laughed them off." Shawn had brought Madison Roth to tears.

"I didn't mean too," She choked out. "We had a great time at dinner and we went back to his place to have some drinks. The timing just seemed so right, but when I told him he just laughed at me." The steely exterior that Madison Roth had held onto was gone. "I picked up the poker to make him pay attention, but he just kept laughing." She put her head in her hands.

"What did you do then?" Shawn probed, gently urging Madison to finish her admission.

"Then I just lost it. I bashed him over the head and I must have passed out or something. I woke up a couple hours later and saw Ian lying on the floor. I grabbed the fireplace tools and ran out the door. There was a trash can somewhere and I tossed them there. I must have forgotten to shut the front door. I didn't think….." She hiccupped.

"You didn't think and you would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for us meddling psychics and our time traveling friend." Shawn added triumphantly.

"I think we've heard enough." Lassiter snapped pushing Spencer out of the way. "Book her O'Hara. You two with me," He motioned to Shawn and Jane. When they got to the hallway Gus was waiting for them. McNab headed in to help Juliet and Lassiter made sure no one was around.

"What's this about Lassie?" Shawn asked. "We solved the case."

"Shut it Spencer. I know you solved the case, but that was completely ridiculous in there." Lassiter snapped. Jane ducked her head as Lassiter continued. "You two were bouncing off the walls like kids on cappuccinos. Don't think the chief won't hear about this." With that threat he stalked off the start the paper work on Roth's arrest.

"Good call on the bracelet." Shawn told Jane as they walked up the stairs to the main part of the station.

"Thanks, I couldn't let you take all the credit." Jane said smiling.

"You know, when you get back to Indiana you should look at being a cop."

"I doubt they solve their cases like this." Jane half laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

Alright folks Last Chapter of the Story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll have another story in the works soon I'm sure. I hope you've enjoyed the story I know I've had a ton of fun writing it.

hcyspsych

Shawn, Gus and Jane perched on Lassiter's desk to wait as the detective's finished processing the arrest. Gus had gotten another package of bugles. Shawn and Jane sat there in silence. Jane could see the head detective filling out paperwork at the front desk. Within twenty minutes he and O'Hara made sure Roth was sent to the holding cell and all the preliminary paperwork was filled out.

"You know you still have to tell them." Shawn reminded Jane. Gus nodded in agreement as Lassiter headed their way. Jane sighed.

"I just don't know how."

"Lassie!" Shawn greeted the older man when he reached his desk.

"Spencer, get the hell off my desk." Lassiter snapped. Shawn hopped off the desk. "Don't you three have something ridiculous to do now that the case is closed?" Lassiter grumbled.

"We're going to celebrate don't worry Lassifrass, but there's something we have to do first." Shawn waved to Jules who was sitting at her own desk. "Jules, c'mere for a second."

"Shawn, what's this about?" O'Hara asked coming over. "I have statements to type up."

"Juliet, Jane has something to tell you guys." Shawn chided her. Juliet turned her attention to Jane.

"Umm, Shawn this really wasn't what I had in mind….." Jane trailed off.

"Look just tell them." Gus snapped. He was tired and wanted to go home. Jane fidgeted from one foot to the other before blurting out.

"I'm from an alternate reality." There was absolute silence after that statement, which Jane took as a signal to continue talking. "I don't know how I ended up here, but where I come from Psych is a TV show that I watch every week. You guys are all in it and you solve cases. That's why I know so much about you. I've been watching you guys for four seasons now.

"This is a joke right? I mean c'mon Spencer this is preposterous," Lassiter tried to laugh it off. His smile faltered when he saw Shawn wasn't joking about it. "There's no possible way she can be from an alternate reality. This isn't Star Trek for Pete's sake."

"Lassie, think about how much stuff she knows about us." Shawn said trying to get the detective to rationalize.

"All I know is one minute I was walking to my car after work and the next minute you pulled me out of the way of an oncoming truck." Jane explained.

"Carlton, it does make a tiny bit of sense, if you forget the rules of physics for a while." Juliet chimed in.

"You believe me?" Jane asked hopefully. Juliet sighed.

"You've been saying things that haven't been making sense and with the rules of science fiction it makes a little bit of sense." Jane smiled, remembering Juliet's affection for comic books.

"I'm sorry, did I miss the memo that this was a crazy convention?" Lassiter snarked.

"Gus didn't believe her either Lassie." Shawn admitted.

"I'm still not sure if I do." Gus added.

"Lassie you've been hanging out with this girl for the past two days. She saved you from getting shot, solved a case in record time and made great contributions to the Hudson Murder."

"Spencer, I'm not in the mood to play your games. I have statements to do just like O'Hara so I suggest you leave before I have to arrest you for misuse of police time."

"Which isn't a real charge." Shawn muttered as Lassie shooed them to the front of the station.

"Well that went great Shawn. We got the murderer and you managed to completely mess up the one last thing I had to do today." Jane snapped, she could feel tears welling up her eyes. She headed for a bathroom, quickly walking through the station to end up in an alcove near a janitorial closet. She slid down to the floor and tucked his knees under her chin.

hcyspsych

Lassiter finished his statement on the arrest and made sure O'Hara finished hers before he decided to head home for the day. Spencer and Guster had left soon after their little stunt and Lassiter was glad to see them go. He stretched and put on his jacket. He paused when he saw the empty chair on the other side of his desk.

"O'Hara," He suddenly remembered something. "Did Spencer take Jane with him when he left?" He looked around for the girl.

"I don't think so," Juliet said glancing around as well.

"Damnit, I wanted to go home." Lassiter grumbled. After searching the station for a good fifteen minutes he found the alcove where Jane was. She was sitting on the floor staring out the window. Lassiter cleared his throat and Jane jumped when she realized he was standing there.

Did you come to cart me away or did you just bring the straight jacket yourself?" She asked sarcastically, continuing to look out the window. Lassiter sat down on the floor across from her, careful to not wrinkle his suit.

"I don't think you're crazy." Jane didn't say anything and Lassiter continued. "Is that what Spencer meant about a time traveling friend?" Jane sniffed. Lassiter offered her his handkerchief. Jane wiped her nose and tried to give Lassiter his handkerchief back. "Keep it," He told her. Jane stuffed the kerchief in her pocket.

"I'm about six months ahead of you right now." She explained. "There's gonna be a case with Gus' college friend, Juliet's brother will show up. You get to stop an epidemic of the Thornburg Virus. Just keep in mind Lake Victoria. You used to go ice skating there. Oh, if a guy claiming to be a werewolf comes in check out his psychiatrist first before you think he's crazy."

"A wereworlf?" Lassiter repeated. "Maybe I should take back what I said before about you not being crazy." Jane laughed a little bit. She sat thinking for a minute. She wasn't sure how much she should tell them about the rest of the season. She had messed things up pretty good already and after all things had turned out alright by the finale.

"Does that mean you believe me?" She finally asked looking Lassiter in the eye. Lassiter opened his mouth and closed it again.

"It means," Lassiter saw Jane's face start to fall again. "yeah I guess it means I believe you." Jane smiled. "C'mon I'll give you a ride to the Psych office. Spencer and Guster headed out without you." Lassiter stood up and then helped Jane up.

"Shawn really left me here?" Jane asked as they headed out the station door and down the long flight of steps. O'Hara followed them. She had waited a little just to make sure her partner wasn't taking Jane to a mental facility, but it looked like he wasn't freaked out by the idea of an alternate reality any more.

"I would never leave you here!" Shawn objected as he and Gus came up carrying a couple pizzas. "We just ran to get some food. I hope you like pineapple."

"I am a fan of Delicious Flavor." Jane commented without thinking. Shawn smiled.

"Spencer, you aren't turning the station into a giant playground for your picnic. You have your own office take it there." Lassiter snapped. Shawn made a face at Lassiter.

"Fine Lassifrass we'll take our pizza there, but you aren't invited." He stuck his tongue out.

"I think I'll live." Lassiter shook his head and pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket. Jane smiled and waved good-bye to Lassiter and O'Hara before stepping off the curb and heading to Gus' blue car. She heard a horn honk and a sharp tug as someone pulled her back. She landed on the pavement with a thump and shook her head.

"Thanks Lassie, I need to watch where I'm going." She smiled and looked up to see not Lassiter just the empty night air. It was dark and the air was cold. She shivered and realized she was wearing her sweater again. She got up slowly and saw the employee parking lot in front of her. Turning around she saw the looming silhouette of the library. Her purse was lying on the pavement and her keys were still in her hand. Jane bent to pick up her purse and felt something in her pocket. She pulled out a man's handkerchief monogrammed with the letter's CL. She smiled broadly as she headed to her car. She wasn't really sure what had just happened, but one thing was for sure, she didn't mind that it had.


End file.
